Marée noire
by thegirloftheshade
Summary: C'est un Harry à bout de nerfs qui trouve un petit coffret incrusté de coquillages... quel mystère l'entoure? pourquoi Harry est-il transporté en d'autres temps? va-t-il rencontré des personnes de sa connaissance?
1. Default Chapter

EH OUI! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction, la quatrième bien que j'ai encore des plans de fics futures! Enfin sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, pour les lecteurs de la vengeance du chien noir je posterai l'épilogue un de ces jours... promis! En attendant... bonne lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: pfffff, il y a juste l'intrigue qui est à moi!!! Le reste est à Rowling, et je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fiction!  
  
bMarée noireuChapitre 1:u  
  
- j'en ai marre marre marre! Hurla Harry en jetant une fiole à terre.  
  
Severus Rogue regarda l'adolescent avec la colère qui le caractérisait bien trop habituellement. L'entièreté de la classe se taisait et fixait également en silence le survivant qui venait de faire exploser une fiole sur la pierre froide des cachots.  
  
- Ras-le-bol de vous, de votre cours débile! De vos remarques!  
  
Personne n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter dans un tel état. Même l'année précédente avec Dolorès Ombrage, il n'avait jamais eu un tel regard... haineux.  
  
- J'en ai marre, je me casse!  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il rassembla ses affaires qu'il rassembla dans son sac et sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées furieuses.  
  
Un bourdonnement commença à se faire entendre du côté des Gryffondors de sixième mais le maître des potions l'arrêta directement en frappant d'un coup sec sur sa table de travail.  
  
- Je ne permettrai pas de bavardages à MON cours? Est-ce bien clair? Remettez vous au travail!  
  
****  
  
Harry jeta furieusement un caillou à la surface du lac, tentant d'en faire des ricochets. Après deux bons cependant, le galet s'enfonça dans l'au, formant des ronds à la surface claire...  
  
- Crétin visqueux!  
  
Harry se laissa tomber au sol après avoir posé son sac – ou plutôt jeté- à demi-ouvert. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et soupira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Jamais il ne s'était autant énervé depuis un bout de temps... ses nerfs avaient complètement lâchés et il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de sortir, il aurait attaqué son professeur.  
  
- Il ne méritait pas mieux..... Grogna-t-il. - En es-tu certain?  
  
Harry se retourna un bref instant avant de reporter son regard sur le lac, ignorant totalement Dumbledore.  
  
- Je sais que tu es en colère Harry... Mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler! Tes pouvoirs sont encore à l'état brut et tu dois apprendre à les contrôler! - Et si je n'en ai pas envie? - Tu sais que c'est nécessaire...  
  
Le survivant soupira, puis acquiesça. Il savait en effet... il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une vie à lui, qu'il serait toujours pourchassé...  
  
- Jusqu'à ce que cette prophétie débile soit réalisée. Marmonna-t-il. - Tu as dit quelque chose Harry? - Non rien... laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important.  
  
Il se releva, époussetant sa robe et reprenant son sac.  
  
- J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir après les cours à mon bureau. - Bien professeur.  
  
Après un dernier signe de tête, le directeur se retourna et alla au château tandis que Harry fixait toujours la surface lisse du lac.  
  
Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de brillant dans le lac. Le survivant retroussa sa manche, et plongea le bras dans l'eau encore froide du début du printemps.  
  
Après quelques moulinets des bras, il parvint à saisir l'objet qu'il ressortait de l'eau. Il le posa dans l'herbe pour le contempler.  
  
C'était un étrange petit coffre en bois, teint en doré, incrusté de petite pierres et de minuscules coquillages noires. Une petite serrure permettait l'entrée d'une petite clef que Harry trouva attachée à une corde, elle-même liée au coffret.  
  
Le garçon à la cicatrice prit la petite clef entre son pouce en son index et l'introduit dans la serrure. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et le couvercle s'ouvrit légèrement. Introduisant son ongle dans la rainure, Harry parvint à le relever et il put alors contempler l'intérieur de l'œuvre.  
  
On aurait dit un petit jeu. Il y avait une sorte de boule de cristal au centre et des cartes sur les côtés. Harry eut un sourire et retourna la première carte.  
  
"Pensez à une personne proche de vous" Lut-il.  
  
Il pensa à Sirius, décédé depuis presque un an, et dont le vide au sein de Harry était encore bien présent. Son image vint à l'esprit de Harry qui retourna la seconde carte.  
  
"Pensez à un sentiment".  
  
Il pensa à la colère qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps, si présente en lui mais qu'il tentait de refouler... Colère qui avait en partie éclaté en potions. Le survivant retourna la troisième carte.  
  
"Pensez à un nombre"  
  
Il pensa à 16, son âge depuis le mois de juillet. Gardant ce nombre bien en tête, il retourna la quatrième carte d'une des quatre piles.  
  
"Pensez à une météo bien particulière"  
  
Quelque peu indécis, Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux imaginer. Lorsqu'il eut bien en tête les quatre éléments, il retourna la dernière carte du tas.  
  
"A présent touchez la boule en ayant bien à l'esprit toutes les réponses précédentes".  
  
Il s'exécuta et posa ses mains à plat sur la boule de cristal miniature. Aussitôt, le contact devint chaud et Harry voulut retirer ses mains, sans y arriver cependant.  
  
Après que la boule soit devenue brûlante, il fut ébloui par un éclair.  
  
Lorsque la lumière baissa, il avait disparu. Seul restait sur l'herbe le petit coffret aux coquillages qui s'était refermé d'un coup sec.  
  
**** Voilà le premier chapitre! Ca risque d'être une longue histoire, mais avec des chapitres courts! Je posterai souvent, sans doute un chapitre par jour, dès que la vengeance du chien noir sera finie, c'est-à-dire fin de semaine... j'espère que ça vous a plu, et s'il vous plait, laissez moi une review!!! Ça me plairait bien!  
  
REVIEW svp!  
  
Bisous à tous!  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre! 


	2. Le château

Disclaimer; rien n'est à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf l'intrigue! Pas d"argent pour moi snif...  
  
Chapitre 2:le château  
  
Harry sentit enfin sa tête sortir de l'eau et il inspira une grande goulée d'air. Il nagea péniblement jusqu'à la rive et se hissa lentement sur celle- ci. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau et le faisaient frissonner.  
  
Il se frotta les yeux et se secoua mais cessa immédiatement: ce geste lui donnait un horrible mal de tête, sans doute du aux minutes passées sous l'eau. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait la tête avec une barre de fer, mais habitué aux maux de tête, provoqués le plus souvent par sa cicatrice, il parvint à ignorer la douleur et se releva.  
  
Le lac était glacé et la température semblait avoir brusquement baissé depuis qu'il était sorti du lac. Harry fixa, incrédule, le lac à la surface redevenue lisse.  
  
"Comment je suis tombé dedans moi? Je ne comprends plus rien"  
  
Harry avait juste le souvenir d'avoir posé ses mains sur la surface brûlante de la boule de cristal miniature avant de s'être retrouvé sous l'eau, tout au fond du lac.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et se mit en marche vers le château.  
  
Mais alors qu'il marchait, il remarqua un détail bizarre. Il avait laissé son sac et le coffret au bord du lac hors... ils n'y étaient plus.  
  
Harry hésita quant à la marche à suivre, mais voyant le temps se gâter, il décida de rentrer au château et de voir là-bas, après tout rien ne pressait tant qu'il avait sa baguette, toujours coincée dans une poche de son jeans.  
  
Il avança à grandes enjambées vers le château et commença à courir en sentant les premières gouttes tomber. Il s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée et monta l'escalier de pierre pour se rendre à la salle commune et se changer.  
  
Il regarda l'heure qu'il était et remarqua qu'il était 4 heures de l'après- midi.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua sa montre, regardant si celle-ci s'était arrêtée, mais non, elle semblait fonctionner normalement.  
  
4 heures? Mais c'était impossible il était sorti de potions à onze heures du matin! Cinq heures passées depuis, c'était clairement impossible! Pourtant...  
  
Harry se remit en route vers la salle commune, restant dans ses pensées tandis qu'il parcourait le dédale de couloirs. Il arriva finalement devant le portrait de la grosse dame et donna le mot de passe d'un ton absent. Il prit un temps avant de se rendre compte que le portrait lui avait dit quelque chose.  
  
- Pardon, qu'avez-vous dit?  
  
- Je vous disais que vous pouviez repartir, ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe, répondit la grosse dame d'un ton froid.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'assura qu'il avait bien compris. Lorsque le portrait lui cria presque de partir, il se retourna, abasourdi, et décida de se diriger vers la grande salle pour y trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.  
  
Il retraversa les couloirs, frissonnant dans ses vêtements pas encore secs. Alors qu'il arrivait presque aux grandes portes de la salle, il entendit une voix derrière lui et se retourna.  
  
Il eut alors le choc de sa vie. Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir tellement la personne face à lui lui ressemblait.  
  
Ce dernier le regardait avec un air tout aussi stupéfait, mais esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Heu... Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu, alors je me présente!  
  
Et alors que Harry retenait son souffle, le garçon prononça la phrase si redoutée.  
  
- Je m'appelle James, James Potter!  
  
****  
  
- Ron, tu as vu Harry depuis tantôt?  
  
- Non... Ca m'inquiète, il ne nous a pas rejoint en défense contre les forces du mal...  
  
- Je vais demander à McGonagall tantôt en métamorphose, elle saura peut- être.  
  
Le garçon roux acquiesça, et les deux adolescents se rendirent à la salle de métamorphose. Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, la femme à l'allure sévère s'avança vers eux.  
  
- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, avez-vous vu Monsieur Potter les trois dernières heures?  
  
Les deux élèves se regardèrent, alarmés.  
  
- Nous... Nous pensions que vous sauriez nous dire où il était!  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore l'a vu à 11h, et plus depuis...  
  
La femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de faire un léger hochement de tête.  
  
- Très bien, vous irez tous deux chez le directeur après mon cours... Il vous expliquera sans doute mieux que moi.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous deux et allèrent s'asseoir à l'arrière de la classe.  
  
Le cours passa bien trop lentement à leur goût, même Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à ce que disait l'animagus-professeur, qui elle-même semblait préoccupée.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, ils sortirent tous deux en courrant de la classe et montèrent les escaliers de pierre qui amenaient à la gargouille du directeur. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, celle-ci leur laissa le passage...  
  
****  
  
Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère que ça vous a plu!  
  
Laissez moi une review svp, merci!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Siria-stefie merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu dise ça!  
  
Crystal yuy: possible... tu verras!!! ^^ bisous et merci!  
  
4rine: merci!  
  
Sandrine lupin: lol je me lance dans un nouveau truc... eh oui qu'est ce que tu veux! Lol... merci pour toutes tes prédictions, continue j'adore vraiment trop!!! Surtout les 16 sirius sous la pluie, ça m'a bien fait rire! Merci encore, et à bientôt... sans doute demain! 


	3. Crises

De nouveau, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais que voulez vous, les contretemps ça arrive fréquemment! Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre!!!  
  
Chapitre trois: Crise  
  
Harry se sentit légèrement défaillir et il posa ses mains devant ses yeux. Respirant un grand coup, il les enleva lentement et souleva ses paupières d'un geste brusque.  
  
Il n'avait pas rêvé, devant lui se trouvait bien son père, âgé de plus ou moins son âge, et qui le fixait mi-amusé mi-inquiet.  
  
- Ca va? Tu viens d'où, tu es complètement trempé mon gars!  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se détourna et courut vers les grandes portes qu'il poussa des ses paumes. Elles s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et le garçon déboucha dans la grande salle où se tenaient quelques personnes, surtout des professeurs. Ceux-ci le fixèrent, surpris, avant qu'une McGonagall un plus jeune n'intervienne.  
  
- Monsieur Potter!  
  
Harry tressaillit. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à James mais cela lui jetait des sueurs froides de le vivre ainsi. Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux tournaient en tous sens et il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait à la manière d'un bateau. Il tendit ses bras, comme pour trouver son équilibre, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de pousser un gémissement.  
  
Derrière lui, James Potter approchait, sourcils froncés. McGonagall, elle, s'avançait à grands pas furieux. Pourtant, son expression changea lorsqu'elle vit James Potter derrière l'adolescent.  
  
- Monsieur Potter? Mais si vous êtes là qui est...  
  
Elle s'interrompit, constatant la frappante ressemblance entre les deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'approcha lentement de celui qui avait toujours ses bras tendus.  
  
- Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle durement.  
  
Mais Harry ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus entendre, plus voir... Il aurait, en cet instant, préféré disparaître. Mais le professeur de métamorphose ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Elle s'approcha et attrapa le bras droit du Survivant qui recula d'un bon, effrayé, se cognant ainsi à James.  
  
Harry se dégagea des deux personnes, puis, sous la stupéfaction de tous, il hurla.  
  
- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS!  
  
Son père le contempla, légèrement effrayé. Harry le fixait, ainsi que McGonagall, qui faisait discrètement signes aux autres professeurs de venir par l'arrière. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent, sans bruit, et ce fut un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en catogan qui parvint le premier à Harry.  
  
Il saisit brusquement le survivant par les bras, tandis que celui-ci hurlait toujours. Il se calma peu à peu alors qu'il était maîtrisé par l'homme.  
  
Lorsque la pièce fut redevenue calme, McGonagall fit signe à ce dernier qu'il pouvait relâcher l'adolescent tandis qu'elle s'était positionnée juste devant.  
  
Harry qui respirait difficilement sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il tombait à genoux. Ses yeux vert émeraudes semblaient ternis par les larmes qui n'arrêtait pas de couler sur ses joues.  
  
- Laissez moi tranquille, sanglota-t-il, fermant les yeux sans pour autant arriver à arrêter le flot de larmes...  
  
James Potter fut le premier à réagir, le cœur serré du spectacle. Il s'approcha de celui qui allait devenir plus tard son fils et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
  
- Ca va allez... On ne te fera pas de mal, ne t"inquiète pas...  
  
Et tandis qu'il disait cela, l'homme souleva Harry dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, suivit par le professeur de métamorphose et par James.  
  
****  
  
Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, le regard flou causé par l'absence de lunettes. Il se releva en position assise et tâtonna la table de nuit pour y trouver ces dernières. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvé, il les posa sur son nez et son regard se fit plus clair.  
  
La pièce était déserte, et plutôt sombre, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il devait déjà être tard. En effet, Harry vit la pendule de l'infirmerie indiquer neuf heures...  
  
Neuf heures? Il était donc resté cinq heures endormi?  
  
Soudain, Harry se rappela les événements de l'après midi et défaillit. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.  
  
C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passage à deux personnes. Harry ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, trouvant cela préférable.  
  
- Alors Pompom? - Je ne vois qu'une chose pouvant expliquer ces symptômes... Il est clairement sous-alimenté, et puis ces crises de colère suivies si rapidement de crises de larmes... je pencherais pour une dépression.  
  
Harry reconnut McGonagall à sa voix, accompagnée de l'infirmière madame Pomfresh.  
  
- Vous pensez? C'est possible, après tout nous ne savons rien de ce jeune homme... Soupira-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien trouvé qui puisse nous renseigner sur son identité, aucun détail, rien? - Non, si ce n'est... - Quoi? Répondez!  
  
Harry n'entendit plus rien, mais il sentit que les deux femmes s'approchaient. Il sentit soudain une main écarter ses cheveux et il attrapa violemment le bras de madame Pomfresh qui recula vivement.  
  
- Doucement jeune homme! Déclara McGonagall, pointant sa baguette.  
  
L'infirmière jeta un regard noir au professeur qui se mordit la lèvre, rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe.  
  
- Très bien, que voulais-tu me montrer au juste? - Je peux, demanda doucement Pomfresh en regardant Harry.  
  
Le survivant ne répondit pas, ne bronchant même pas. Mais lorsque l'infirmière avança à nouveau sa main, il ne bougea plus... Il eut seulement un tressaillement lors du contact glacé sur son front.  
  
La femme écarta les mèches de cheveux rebelles du garçon avant de pointer le doigt de son autre main vers la cicatrice si connue dans le présent de Harry.  
  
- Tiens regarde...  
  
McGonagall poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant d'approcher sa main et de faire le contour de la cicatrice.  
  
A ce moment précis, la cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler et le garçon hurla.  
  
****  
  
Pas très grand chapitre, je sais, mais vous devez commencer à être habitué non??? Lol en fait c'est parce que je veux commencer le chapitre suivant de la toile du temps... eh oui je la reprends!!! Lol, alors je vous dit merci d'avoir lu et... REVIEW!!!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
4rine: merci beaucoup  
  
Arathorn: oui je vais essayé mais je n'ai plus autant le temps d'écrire qu'avant alors je préfère mettre des plus petits mais plus souvent! Enfin je vais quand même essayé!  
  
Sandrine lupin; yahoooo des prédictions! J'adooore les prédictions! Mdr bravo très chouette! Continue, et encore merci!  
  
Kitsune: tu verras bien! Je ne délivre pas encore mes secrets ^^ lol bisous et merci!!  
  
Herm'021: je suis bien de ton avis ;o) bisous et à bientôt pour la suite!  
  
Serena24: merci!  
  
Gwen222: je sais que ça devient lassant mais c'est parce que j'ai lu tellement de retours vers le passé que je n'appréciaient pas que j'ai décidé d'en faire un à ma manière ^^ bisous et merci! 


	4. Lorsque les éléments s'emboitent

De nouveau rien ne m'appartient, mais bon vous savez tous que ça vaut pour toute l'histoire!!! Bisous et désolé si ça prend du temps a écrire!!!  
  
bChapitre quatre: lorsque les éléments s'emboîtent/b  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie. Sa vue floue le gênant, il prit ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez pour y voir plus clair.  
  
Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés précédemment étaient encore bien présents dans sa mémoire mais le garçon tentait de les mettre de côté et de penser rationnellement.  
  
Il était de retour dans le passé, c'était devenu sûr. Et ce devait être au temps des études des maraudeurs étant donné qu'il avait rencontré son père, âgé sans doute de presque le même âge que lui.  
  
- Maintenant, comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici moi? Marmonna-t-il dans le calme de l'infirmerie.  
  
Sans aucun doute le coffret... Mais que venaient faire ses questions? Et comment revenir dans le présent?  
  
A l'instant où il se posait ses questions, la porte du bureau de madame Pomfresh s'ouvrit, laissant passer la femme qui se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit de Harry.  
  
- Ha, vous êtes enfin réveillé, le directeur sera heureux de l'apprendre.  
  
Harry la regarda, le visage neutre, tandis qu'elle allait prévenir Dumbledore, qui lui-même arriva quelques minutes après.  
  
- Bien le bonjour, comment vas-tu?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, regardant le directeur en face. Celui-ci le fixait, mi-songeur, mi-surpris.  
  
- Bien, tu ne sembles pas très enclin à parler pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très grave... Je reviendrai!  
  
Le directeur tourna le dos à Harry et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque:  
  
- J'ai été attaqué.  
  
La voix d'Harry avait brisé le maigre silence de la pièce, faisant s'arrêter le vieil homme qui s'était tourné vers Harry, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas.  
  
- Très bien... ça n'explique pas tout, mais une partie... Vous resterez encore à l'infirmerie cette après-midi, puis nous vous trouverons un dortoir et vous rejoindrez les cours demain, qu'en pensez-vous?  
  
Harry acquiesça, voyant bien que le professeur ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Il enfonça à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller et entendit la porte se refermer sur le directeur.  
  
***  
  
- Et tu dis qu'il a hurlé qu'on le laisse tranquille? - Oui Peter, ce n'est jamais que la quatrième fois que je te le dis, soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille.  
  
Les maraudeurs se trouvaient dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor, tous sur le lit de James Potter, écoutant celui-ci faire le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
- Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Remus, c'est cette ressemblance dont tu parles. - Je te jure, c'était bizarre! J'avais l'impression d'être devant un miroir! - Polynectar...  
  
Remus, James et Peter se tournèrent vers le dernier maraudeur, un jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs, plus lisses que ceux de James, mais moins que ceux de Remus.  
  
- C'est ridicule Sirius! Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il fait du polynectar pour prendre mon apparence? - Ce peut être n'importe qui! - Et ce n'est personne.  
  
Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que James n'ait un sourire triomphant.  
  
- D'ailleurs, j'en ai la preuve! Le polynectar donne la réplique exacte, tu es d'accord...  
  
Son ami acquiesça.  
  
- Et bien il n'est pas pareil à moi! Pas entièrement! Il y a deux éléments... Tout d'abord il y a une sorte de... cicatrice sur le front, je ne l'ai pas bien vue mais j'en suis certain. Et puis ses yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur. - Bon, ce n'est pas du polynectar d'accord, mais je suis quasiment sûr que cette ressemblance n'est pas normale!  
  
James soupira, tandis que Remus était songeur.  
  
- Le mieux serait qu'on le voit! Il est à l'infirmerie pour le moment non? - Pomfresh n'acceptera jamais qu'on le voie!  
  
C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à deux personnes. Dumbledore, et un jeune homme qu'il leur était inconnu, excepté à James, avec lequel la ressemblance était frappante.  
  
- Excusez nous de vous dérangez messieurs, mais vous avez un nouveau compagnon de dortoir!  
  
Sa phrase passa quasiment inaperçue, les garçons trop occupés à fixer le nouveau venu. Puis, dans un murmure, Remus parla.  
  
- Je te l'accorde, cette ressemblance est... - Irréaliste, dit très lentement Sirius.  
  
Harry, mal à l'aise, fit un signe de tête aux garçons avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui le regardait.  
  
- Voilà, je t'attends dans mon bureau ce soir après le repas, demande à quelqu'un de t'y emmener... Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir ton nom. - Harry...  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, mais alors qu'il allait sortir, la voix d'Harry le stoppa.  
  
- Monsieur, est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de la potion de sommeil sans rêves?  
  
L'adolescent avait baissé les yeux en disant cela, et le directeur, surpris, finit par acquiescer.  
  
- Je vais en demander à madame Pomfresh, je te la donnerai ce soir lorsque tu viendra me voir dans mon bureau.  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry face aux quatre garçons. Aussitôt, Remus approcha et lui tendit la main.  
  
- Salut Harry! Je m'appelle Remus Lupin!  
  
Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers James qui s'était approché, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- On s'est entre aperçus hier, alors je me re-présente... James Potter!  
  
Harry lui sourit, sans pour autant parler. Lorsqu'il vit qui était le troisième, son sourire se transforma en grimace et une expression de pur dégoût passa sur ses traits.  
  
- Enchanté, je suis Peter Pettigrow!  
  
Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, et ils se serrèrent la main – ce qui était un exploit pour Harry-. Ensuite, Harry se tourna vers le dernier maraudeur, celui qu'il avait le plus envie de voir.  
  
Mais il perdit son sourire en voyant l'air froid de Sirius. Celui-ci se trouvait en face de lui et le fixait en silence.  
  
- Je te préviens, si tu es ici pour espionner pour ce cinglé de Voldemort, tu peux partir! - Sirius! Reprocha James. Ne l'écoute pas, il est paranoïaque depuis quelques temps...  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge le serrer... Ce ne serait pas facile de vivre là... Dehors le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Je sais, je ne mérite pas de review! J'ai mis un temps bête à écrire ce chapitre, et en plus il est minuscule! Mais bon je ne suis pas trop occupé à ça en ce moment... bref, le suivant viendra plus vite! Promis! Bon les éléments commencent a s'emboîter! Ca va arriver... je vous laisse! Bisouuuuuuuuuu, je répondrai aux reviews dans le chapitre prochain! 


	5. Cauchemardesque tempête

Chapitre 5 : Cauchemardesque Tempête  
  
Harry regardait les rideaux de son baldaquin sans vraiment le regarder, les yeux vides, plongé dans ses pensées. Cette première journée dans le passé, même sans les cours, avait été la plus éprouvante depuis des mois.  
  
Les maraudeurs avaient été très gentils, ne lui posant aucune question et tentant pourtant de l'intégrer et de l'inviter avec eux. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas rester à côté de Peter sans vouloir l'égorger, et il ne supportait pas les coups d'oeils meurtriers venant de Sirius, ce qui l'avait fait se coucher tôt.  
  
Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile d'être dans le voisinage des maraudeurs, mais Sirius semblait tellement le garder à l'œil que la vie en serait presque impossible. S'il faisait le moindre pas le trahissant, son futur parrain le remarquerait et les quatre amis le coinceraient de suite.  
  
A quelle heure on y va ? demanda Peter en murmurant. Dans une heure ça devrait aller. Souffla Sirius Oui, mais parlez moins fort, on n'est pas sûr que Harry dort !  
  
La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de murmures, mais Harry en avait entendu assez pour savoir de quoi les garçons parlaient. La pleine lune devait être le soir même, ce qui expliquait l'absence de Remus –Il était parti en fin d'après-midi, prétextant devoir rendre visite à sa mère malade- et la nervosité des trois autres amis.  
  
Harry s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue ayant eu raison de sa curiosité des animagus.  
  
****  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui avait semblé entendre un grand bruit, mais le dortoir était parfaitement silencieux. Harry se mit en position assise et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
Ayant pris de la potion pour sommeil sans rêve, il pensait pouvoir dormir tranquille, mais il avait fait un étrange rêve qui lui paraissait si réel qu'il s'était réveillé brusquement.  
  
Harry revit quelques éléments de son rêve et s'y rattacha pour reconstituer ce dernier.  
  
Il se rappelait avoir vu le parc de Poudlard, calme, et la seconde d'après celui-ci était dévasté, les arbres arrachés. Harry tenta de se rappeler la cause de cette hécatombe mais il ne se rappelait que de flashs imprécis et flous.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva et alla à la fenêtre, cherchant à trouver un réconfort dans la nuit profonde. Une pluie fine tombait sur le parc encore vert de l'école, mais de gros nuages noirs s'avançaient peu à peu, faisant frissonner Harry.  
  
Et soudain, ce fut le déclic. Harry vit comme un flash : La pluie tombant plus fort que jamais et le vent arrachant des branches aux arbres.  
  
Le Survivant cligna des yeux deux fois, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières... Plus rien. Le parc était toujours tel quel, et le pluie tombait si doucement que s'en était reposant.  
  
Harry se tourna, et alla se recoucher lentement, incertain de ce qu'il se passait. Mais alors qu'il allait poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, il sortit précipitamment des couvertures et fonça vers le premier lit près de lui, celui de James. Il ouvrit les rideaux en grand et son cœur fit un bond en voyant les couvertures vides. Il fit de même avec le lit de Peter, et celui de Sirius, sans plus de résultat.  
  
Sans même réfléchir, Harry passa ses vêtements et prit sa baguette avant de se sortir de la pièce en courant.  
  
Au dehors, le vent commençait à se lever, et les nuages noirs annonciateurs de pluie se rapprochaient...  
  
****  
  
Un cerf majestueux se tenait à l'orée de la forêt, regardant avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'amusement un gros chien noir poursuivre un petit rat. A côté de lui, un loup faisait de même.  
  
Les quatre animaux venaient de passer plus de trois heures à explorer le parc, et faisaient une pause avant de faire de même avec la forêt. Mais leur plan changea lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette s'approcher en courant, encore floue à cause de la pluie qui tombait et du vent.  
  
Réagissant au quart de tour, Patmol vint près du cerf et poussa le loup de tout son poids, l'entraînant dans la forêt. La présence d'un humain non loin de lui allait éveiller les sens du loup et le pousser à attaquer, ce qu'il fallait a tout prix éviter.  
  
James, toujours sous sa forme de cerf, alla au couvert des arbres pour ne pas être aperçu. Seulement, l'humain qui arrivait semblait savoir exactement où aller, et cet endroit se trouvait non loin d'eux.  
  
Soudain, Cornedrue entendit une voix crier.  
  
James ! Sirius ! Peter ! Remus !  
  
Intrigué, il s'avança et parvint enfin à reconnaître la personne : Harry. Celui-ci arriva, haletant, non loin du cerf sans pour autant le voir. Reprenant sa respiration, il murmura un sort et sa baguette tourna dans sa main jusqu'à pointer un arbre : celui derrière lequel se trouvait James.  
  
Harry s'élança et fut à l'abri des arbres en quelques secondes, et il dévisagea le cerf tandis que ce dernier faisait pareil.  
  
Harry retenait son souffle face à son futur père animagus. Il avait bien sûr son patronus pour comparaison, mais ce n'était rien face à cet animal majestueux qui gardait la tête haute.  
  
James de son côté regardait le nouveau venu, les yeux affolés, les cheveux noirs trempés.  
  
James, je t'en prie, reprends forme humaine !  
  
Hésitant un court instant, James finit par faire ce que lui demandait son quasi sosie.  
  
Harry, que fais-tu là ? et comment sais-tu pour... A plus tard les explications ! Trouvons les autres, et vite ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Mais Harry s'était déjà mis à courir, baguette en avant tandis que celle-ci tournait d'elle-même, pointant diverses directions. James reprit sa forme animale et le suivit.  
  
Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit un gros chien noir au bout d'un des chemins, accompagné d'un rat et ...  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, j'avais oublié Remus ! » Songea Harry en se maudissant.  
  
Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, et il continua sa course vers les trois animaux.  
  
Dès qu'il ne fut plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres, le loup garou se releva et s'élança pour atteindre l'odeur d'humain qui s'approchait, au plus grand désespoir de Sirius et Peter qui ne savaient que faire.  
  
Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'animal approchant et prononça une étrange formule. Aussitôt, le loup garou fut immobilisé, au plus grand soulagement du Survivant qui n'était pas sûr de l'efficacité de son sort.  
  
James arriva quelques secondes après, suivi de Patmol et Queudver.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sirius en reprenant forme humaine. Pourquoi... Lunard est immobile... et surtout, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?  
  
La répugnance avec laquelle Sirius l'avait désigné alla droit au cœur de Harry qui sentit l'eau lui monter aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas l'instant de s'en préoccuper et il se secoua intérieurement.  
  
Je suis désolé d'avoir immobilisé Remus, mais étant un loup garou il m'était menaçant et j'avais absolument besoin de vous parler.  
  
Lorsqu'ils comprirent que Harry était au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus, les trois amis pâlirent, mais le survivant ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.  
  
Ecoutez moi ! Il va y avoir une tempête ici, il faut rentrer ! C'est trop dangereux de rester dehors! Une tempête ne nous arrêterait pas ! Nous sommes les maraudeurs ! dit James en bombant le torse. Vous tenez à être en danger de mort ? C'est votre choix ! Mais je ramène Remus à la cabane hurlante !  
  
James sursauta en entendant parler de la cabane, dont eux seuls connaissaient l'entrée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur Remus et celui-ci avait disparu.  
  
Harry baissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette quand il fut agrippé par la gorge et soulevé en l'air.  
  
Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui tu es, siffla Sirius. Sirius ! lâche le !  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, et Harry se frotta la nuque qui le faisait souffrir.  
  
Ecoutez, Remus est à l'abri à la cabane hurlante, maintenant il faut rentrer ! Pourquoi devrait-on te faire confiance ! Pourquoi serais-je venu vous chercher sinon ?  
  
A l'instant où il terminait sa phrase, un éclair zébra le ciel et la pluie se fit plus violente. Harry tressaillit et fixa les trois amis, toujours hésitants.  
  
Si on rentre avec toi... Tu nous expliques qui tu es !  
  
Harry fixa James avec nervosité. Ce qu'il lui demandait était impossible et il le savait, mais il fallait essayer.  
  
Je ne te promets rien... Mais je vous en prie –son regard se fit suppliant- rentrons !  
  
Peter, James et Sirius se regardèrent une dernière fois, avant d'acquiescer et de courir à la suite de Harry.  
  
Le ciel était à présent recouvert de ces étranges nuages d'un noir de jais. Ils paraissaient surnaturels, et James frissonna en les regardant. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant le parc sombre. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus violente, le vent de même.  
  
Les quatre adolescents courraient à perdre haleine, mais il semblait qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais le château. Le vent contre eux, ils avaient plus l'impression de reculer d'avancer.  
  
Soudain, Harry entendit un cri et se retourna à temps pour voir Peter être emporté par le vent vers le lac. Ce dernier était très agité, la surface habituellement calme faisait de grosses vagues qui s'abattaient avec violence sur la plaine.  
  
En face d'un véritable combat intérieur, Harry se mordit les lèvres.  
  
« Si je ne le sauve pas, il meurt noyé et mes parents ne sont pas trahis. » Songea le survivant.  
  
Mais les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en tête. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec les éléments... L'influence dans son futur en serait désastreuse ! Voldemort ne serait pas détruit lorsque Harry aurait un an, et peut-être aurait-il le pouvoir !  
  
« James, Sirius ! Rentrez vite, je m'occupe de lui ! »  
  
Et il poussa les deux meilleurs amis dans le dos, puis se précipita vers le lac, aidé par le vent qui le poussait dans cette même direction.  
  
Peter s'était débattu contre une force de la nature impossible à maîtriser, et avait fini par tomber dans le lac glacé. Harry enleva son pull tout en continuant de courir, et le jeta à terre avant de plonger dans le lac à la suite du traître.  
  
Il fonçait à travers les vagues, respirant quand il en avait l'occasion, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Peter. Il finit par attraper son bras.  
  
« Accroches toi le mieux possible, je te ramène à la rive ! »  
  
Le garçon fit ce qu'il lui demandait, et Harry battit l'eau avec plus d'énergie encore pour atteindre enfin une surface dure : la plaine. Des vagues violentes s'abattaient sur sa tête, le plongeant plus profondément dans l'eau, et chacune le faisait peiner encore plus.  
  
Plusieurs fois, Harry voulut abandonner et se laisser entraîner au fond du lac. Mais résistant à cet attrait, il repartait de plus belle vers la rive qui semblait inaccessible.  
  
Après ce qu'il semblait des heures de lutte et qui n'était en fait que quelques minutes, Harry sentit ses doigts cogner de la terre. Il s'élança d'un geste désespéré vers l'avant et s'accrocha au rebord, tirant de son autre main Peter qui fit de même.  
  
C'est alors que Sirius et James aidèrent le traître à se hisser sur la berge. Harry, de l'eau coulant sur son visage, vit avec effarement qu'aucun des deux amis n'était rentré comme il l'avait demandé.  
  
Lorsque Peter eut retrouvé le contact rassurant du sol, les deux animagus hissèrent Harry qui se débattit sous leur poigne. Lorsque lui aussi fut sur la berge, il se releva d'un bond et toisa les deux amis.  
  
Je vous avais dit de rentrer ! Vous êtes fous ou vous le faites exprès ? Et pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à ce qu'on soit partis ? Tu voulais attaquer Peter ! Sirius ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait sauté dans le lac s'il voulait l'attaquer, au lieu de le laisser bêtement couler ?  
  
Harry interrompit les regards meurtriers de Sirius à son égard et ceux de James vers son meilleur ami en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers Peter. Les deux maraudeurs sursautèrent, et Sirius cria.  
  
Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !  
  
Mais Harry ne fit que lancer un sort de séchage au garçon trempé, avant de s'adresser à lui.  
  
Suis moi ! Tu as besoin d'être au chaud, et en nous voyant partir les deux autres vont peut-être se décider à rentrer !  
  
Peter acquiesça, et se remit à courir en compagnie d'Harry, et des deux autres qui les suivirent rapidement. La vue déjà floue d'Harry causée par son absence de lunettes était aggravée par le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, et les rideaux de pluie qui tombaient sur le parc.  
  
Alors qu'ils approchaient du château, un bruit se fit entendre et Harry se retourna à nouveau, conscient du danger, et vit une énorme branche d'un des arbres du parc être arraché par le vent et être emportée... vers eux.  
  
Harry fit marche arrière et se précipita vers Sirius. Il s'élança et se projeta sur son futur parrain, le faisant tomber à terre. Au moment même, la branche tomba à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sirius fut relevé par Harry qui se remit à courir. Peter était arrivé au château et se tenait sur les premières marches, attendant ses amis.  
  
Lorsque tous furent enfin à l'abri, ils entrèrent dans le hall et sursautèrent lorsqu'ils y découvrirent Dumbledore. Il les fixait, le visage réprobateur.  
  
Messieurs, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors en pleine nuit, et de par ce temps ! Eh bien... Plus tard ! Occupons nous d'abord de monsieur Pettigrow.  
  
Celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres, épuisé par son voyage dans le lac. Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main rassurante.  
  
Vous semblez assez bien, et je vois que les compétences en sort de séchage de notre invité sont élevées. Mais allez à l'infirmerie, vous y passerez la nuit.  
  
Le futur père et le futur parrain d'Harry lui firent un sourire rassurant, tandis qu'eux-mêmes redoutaient la sanction.  
  
A votre tour messieurs... Avez-vous conscience des risques que vous avez encourut ? Explication !  
  
Mais avant qu'un des deux maraudeurs aient pu réagir, Harry avait pris la parole.  
  
Excusez nous monsieur le directeur, c'est ma faute... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et comme eux non plus je leur ai demandé de me faire visiter le parc.  
  
Pour mieux jouer son rôle, Harry baissa les yeux, faussement honteux.  
  
Tout d'abord, vous refusez de me dire qui vous êtes et ce qui vous est arrivé, et ensuite vous entraînez les élèves de cette école dans des aventures qui auraient pu leur coûter la vie ! Êtes vous inconscient ? Je... Je voulais juste découvrir... Vous serez sanctionner pour cela ! Etant donné que vous n'appartenez à aucune maison, aucun point ne sera enlevé pour votre cas... Mais vous aurez une semaine de retenue pour vous apprendre à ne pas transgresser nos règles !  
  
Harry acquiesça, conscient de la chance qu'il avait de ne pas avoir de sanction plus sévère. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers les maraudeurs qui regardaient l survivant avec surprise.  
  
Quand à vous messieurs, je crois que vous avez assez compris la leçon en risquant la vie de messieurs Black et Pettigrow... J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. Est-ce que... Nos parents seront mis au courant ? Demanda James, inquiet. Non, mais bien votre directrice de maison. Allez dormir à présent !  
  
Et d'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore sécha les vêtements humides des trois adolescents, avant de se tourner et de quitter le hall.  
  
Harry, sans plus attendre, monta les escaliers et parcourut le couloir, silencieux, avant de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame et d'entrer dans la salle commune. Sirius et James le suivaient, murmurant, puis ils bloquèrent le passage pour leur dortoir à Harry.  
  
Tu avais promis une explication ! menaça Sirius. Je vous ai sauvé la mise, et la vie à tous les deux ! C'est insuffisant !  
  
Harry le fusilla du regard.  
  
Eh bien tu t'en contenteras ! cracha-t-il, avant de ressortir de la salle commune pour se calmer.  
  
Sirius regarda l'endroit où se tenait Harry, quelques secondes avant.  
  
Tu as un secret Harry, et je trouverai ce que c'est... Marmonna-t-il, furieux.  
  
Il monta au dortoir et regarda les quelques affaires de Harry. Sur sa table de nuit se trouvait ses lunettes, et une cape, ainsi que la fiole contenant la potion de sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Sirius eut un sourire cruel, et il marmonna des paroles que James ne saisit pas, trop occupé à se déshabiller.  
  
- Très bien... Puisque tu ne veux pas dire qui tu es, tu le diras peut-être dans tes rêves...  
  
****  
  
Lorsque Harry fut de retour dans la salle commune, il avait froid mais était calmé. Sans plus attendre, il décida d'aller se coucher puisqu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant le lever.  
  
Arrivé au dortoir, il alla à son lit et se déshabilla en vitesse. Lorsqu'il fut dans la chaleur de ses draps et que ses étourdissements cessèrent quelque peu, Harry saisit la fiole de potion de sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et la porta à sa bouche. Il prit un temps avant de remarquer que rien ne coulait, et, la baissant à la hauteur de son visage, il vit qu'elle était vide.  
  
Furieux, il se leva et alla au lit de Sirius. Il ouvrit les rideaux pour découvrir les deux amis le fixer, James légèrement honteux et Sirius, son éternel sourire.  
  
Qu'as-tu fais de ma potion, demanda l'adolescent, rouge de colère, à Sirius. Va demander à l'évier, il l'a sûrement vu passé !  
  
Harry se retint de se jeter sur son futur parrain, et tenta de se calmer.  
  
Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est simple ! Puisque tu refuses de nous dire qui tu es, tes rêves nous renseigneront peut-être ! Mais enfin... c'est ridicule, je... James !  
  
Son sosie avait les yeux posés sur les draps face à lui, n'osant le regarder.  
  
Je suis désolé Harry... mais tu sais trop de choses nous concernant, et nous ne savons rien de toi... tu nous caches trop de choses. Très bien, dit froidement Harry. Si c'est ça que vous faites lorsque je vous sauve la vie, j'y penserai à deux fois avant de le refaire !  
  
Et sans plus de paroles, Harry se dirigea vers son lit, s'y installa, et ferma les rideaux d'un geste brusque.  
  
Pendant une heure, Harry résista à la tentation de dormir, de fermer simplement les yeux, sachant que les deux amis écoutaient probablement tout ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Pourtant, à cinq heures du matin, Harry ne put plus résister à l'attrait de son oreiller, et il y posa la tête. Il était endormi moins de cinq minutes après, et il tomba dans un cauchemar après dix minutes de sommeil.  
  
James et Sirius sursautèrent en entendant les premiers gémissements. Pendant une heure et demi, ils avaient tendu l'oreille, cherchant à entendre le moindre bruit venant du lit du nouveau venu, mais rien... A présent qu'ils relâchaient leur attention, Harry avait fini par s'endormir.  
  
Viens, on va plus près de lui ! On entendra mieux...  
  
James acquiesça, et tous deux se levèrent silencieusement et allèrent s'asseoir par terre, à côté du lit du Survivant qui bougeait en tous sens.  
  
****  
  
Harry fixa avec haine la cousine de son parrain qui riait à perdre haleine.  
  
Alors Baby Potter, tu regrettes ton défunt parrain ? Je le vengerai et tu regretteras ton geste !  
  
C'est alors que Voldemort apparut devant lui, ses pupilles rouges fixant Harry avec amusement. Il était assis dans une grande pièce froide, sur un trône en bronze où un énorme dessin de la marque des ténèbres était gravé.  
  
Potter, Potter... Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne peux rien contre moi ? Je te tuerai Voldemort, siffla l'adolescent, les yeux brillants de rage. Je te tuerai ne serais-ce que pour venger Sirius ! Tu es plein de colère, de rage... Mais ça ne t'aidera pas.  
  
Harry eut un sourire sarcastique.  
  
Mais j'ai connaissance de la prophétie, ce que toi tu n'as pas ! J'ai bien d'autres moyens de l'obtenir que le ministère... mais j'avoue que c'était divertissant ! Surtout le passage de la mort de ton parrain... pathétique !  
  
Harry sentit la nausée le gagner lorsqu'il vit des mangemorts amener deux prisonniers... Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ne les touchez pas ! Mais, vois-tu, ils me sont d'une grande utilité... Alors tu vas me donner le contenu de la prophétie et je les relâcherai... Non ! Harry ne l'écoute pas !  
  
Alors que Harry assistait, désespéré, au spectacle de Voldemort levant la baguette et la pointant vers sa meilleure amie, il se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
Ses draps lui collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur, et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il était pris de violentes nausées et sa vision était floue.  
  
Harry, calme toi ! Sirius, va chercher de l'aide, vite ! Qui voudrais-tu que j'appelle hein ? Et puis il a rien de grave, c'est qu'un cauchemar...  
  
Mais lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, Harry se tourna sur le côté, pris d'un haut le cœur, et vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait mangé ces derniers temps. James, qui avait reculé précipitamment, réagit.  
  
T'es convaincu maintenant ? alors va chercher Pomfresh, et grouilles toi !  
  
Sirius s'élança hors de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers. Harry, le front brûlant, délirait, murmurant des paroles que James ne parvenait pas à saisir, sauf certains qu'il avait interprété comme étant des prénoms.  
  
Harry, Pomfresh va arriver... Ca va aller...  
  
Il semblait tendu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se considérer coupable du cauchemar étant donné que s'était de sa faute et de celle de Sirius si Harry n'avait pas eu sa potion pour sommeil sans rêve... Le futur père du Survivant comprenait à présent pourquoi Harry en avait besoin.  
  
Attendant la venue de l'infirmière avec inquiétude, James regarda l'horloge magique qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Il était presque six heures, Harry n'avait même pas dormi une heure complète. James jeta un coup d'œil à Harry dont les yeux bougeaient à toute vitesse, comme fous. Son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et il continuait de délirer.  
  
James vit alors que sa cicatrice était d'un rouge sang. Il bougea la mèche de cheveux noirs qui était devant et approcha son doigt de la cicatrice pour la toucher. Mais alors que son index n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à son meilleur ami et à l'infirmière du château.  
  
Aussitôt, Pomfresh fut près d'Harry, poussant James sur le côté. Elle toucha le front de Harry qui était toujours brûlant, regarda sa cicatrice avec attention, écouta les murmures du jeune garçon, et, moins de trois minutes après être entrée, elle avait tendu sa baguette sur le corps d'Harry et le faisait léviter.  
  
Attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie immédiatement, ce garçon est dans un état grave...  
  
Sirius et James se regardèrent, légèrement honteux.  
  
Monsieur Potter, allez prévenir immédiatement le directeur ! Monsieur Black, avertissez votre directrice de maison ! Et ne traînez pas, plus nous attendons, plus le cas de ce jeune homme s'aggrave.  
  
Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et sortirent précipitamment de la pièce sans se regarder, tandis que la femme, baguette levée, faisait bouger le corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
  
****  
  
Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? C'est ce jeune homme monsieur le directeur ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui...  
  
L'infirmière en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux. Elle avait pendant près d'un quart d'heure chercher ce qu'il se passait... Impossible de trouver !  
  
Je lui ai donné un remède contre la fièvre, mais sa cicatrice est toujours brûlante, et je lui ai donné une potion pour la nausée, rien n'y fait ! Et il délire toujours... Avez-vous interrogé messieurs Black et Potter à son sujet ? Non Minerva, j'étais bien trop occupée à l'amener ici.  
  
Dumbledore et McGonagall se tournèrent immédiatement vers les deux adolescents qui les avaient appelé et qui avaient le regard à terre.  
  
Que s'est-il passé messieurs ?  
  
James regarda Sirius, mais celui-ci évitait perpétuellement son regard, tant et si bien qu'il joua franc jeu.  
  
Tout a commencé lorsque nous étions dehors... Il est arrivé près de nous et a dévoilé qu'il connaissait certains de nos... Secrets. Ensuite il nous a sauvé de la tempête, mais il ne voulait pas nous dire qui il était et comment il connaissait ces... secrets. Alors nous avons pris sa potion pour le sommeil sans rêve. Nous espérions comprendre qui il était, souligna-t-il plaintivement en voyant le regard furieux du directeur et celui choqué des deux femmes. Nous règlerons ça plus tard. Expliquez nous ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Et bien il s'est endormi tard et nous écoutions... Il s'est mis à remuer et à gémir... Il prononçait des mots que je n'ai pas compris. Ensuite il s'est réveillé, son front était brûlant et sa cicatrice était très rouge... Il a vomi et pendant que Sirius allait vous chercher –Il se tourna vers madame Pomfresh, il a déliré...  
  
Dumbledore fixait James. Voyant qu'il ne mentait pas, il soupira.  
  
Sauriez vous vous souvenir de certains mots ? De phrases ? Quand il dormait, il parlait de tuer, et il a crié certains noms... Et quand il était réveillé il parlait de vous monsieur le directeur... Il disait aussi des prénoms, et puis quelque chose comme manger des morts ? Je n'ai pas bien compris...  
  
Dumbledore sursauta.  
  
A-t-il dit mangemorts ? Oui, c'est cela !  
  
Le directeur sembla soudainement alarmé.  
  
A-t-il parlé de quelque chose d'autre ? A-t-il parlé de Voldemort ? Oui, il a dit quelque chose qui ressemblait... Qui est-ce ?  
  
Le vieil homme ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à jeter des regards significatifs à McGonagall qui semblait affolée.  
  
Très bien messieurs, retournez à votre dortoir vous avez cours demain... Je vous attends dans mon bureau après le dernier cours pour parler de votre comportement.  
  
Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas à discuter étant donné leur faute. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce, tandis que les trois adultes regardaient Harry qui se calmait peu à peu... 


	6. Serpentard?

Voila le chapitre suivant, assez grand (6 pages)... j'espère que vous aimerez, et s'il vous plait, reviews!  
  
uChapitre 6 : Serpentard ?/b  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, James et Sirius se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, de grandes cernes bien visibles en dessous des yeux. Ils étaient devant leurs petits-déjeuners, sans pour autant le manger. Ils tripotaient leurs couverts, lorsque enfin James prit la parole.  
  
On devrait aller à l'infirmerie tantôt... Voir s'il va mieux... Et demander des explications. Et lui demander pardon, siffla James. N'as-tu pas conscience de ce que nous avons fait ? C'est de notre faute !  
  
Ils se levèrent en même temps, de chaque côté de la table. Autour d'eux, les quelques élèves déjà levés les fixaient en silence. Sirius frappa ses paumes sur la table.  
  
Il n'avait pas à nous cacher des choses qui nous concernent ! Et nous n'avions pas à nous venger de cette manière ! Nous ne sommes pas des Serpentard ! Nous, mais sûrement que lui devrait l'être !  
  
James hoqueta de surprise.  
  
Il nous a sauvé la vie ! Nous n'avons jamais demandé à ce qu'il le fasse ! Tu es stupide où tu le fais exprès ?  
  
Jamais les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient vu Sirius Black et James Potter, les meilleurs amis du monde, se disputer ainsi... Lorsqu'ils s'énervaient, c'était pour un détail insignifiant et ils tombaient bien vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant de leurs gamineries.  
  
Je suis peut-être stupide, mais tu es bien trop naïf ! Ah oui ? et bien je préfère être naïf que cruel ! Je ne suis pas cruel, je suis prudent ! Il sait trop de choses sur nous pour que ce soit naturel !  
  
James eut un petit rire cynique.  
  
Nous sommes dans un monde de magie ! Ici rien n'est naturel ! Il connaît sûrement des choses que nous non ! Regarde comment il a stoppé et renvoyé Lunard, où comment il a réussi à nous repérer ! Magie noire ! Ce gars est maléfique jusqu'aux bouts des ongles ! Tu ne peux pas juger sans même savoir d'où il vient et son passé !  
  
Les élèves commençaient à murmurer sur cette étrange dispute, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qui était cette personne dont ils parlaient.  
  
Justement ! Il a même refusé de dire d'où il venait au directeur, étrange non ? Il devait avoir ses raisons ! Tu n'es pas lui, et tu ne le connais pas ! Et toi non plus... pourtant tu prends son parti face à moi, alors qu'il a dit vouloir me tuer !  
  
Le silence devint absolu dans la Grande Salle. Aucun professeur n'était encore dans la salle, au plus grand bonheur de ceux qui voulaient comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.  
  
James et Sirius s'affrontaient toujours, se fusillant du regard.  
  
Tu n'en sais rien ! Il faisait un cauchemar, et en effet a prononcé ton nom après avoir parlé de tuer... Ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport ! Mais il a parlé de meurtre ! C'est un criminel qu'il faut envoyé de suite à Azkaban !  
  
James eut l'air effaré.  
  
Tu es fou, complètement cinglé. Ce n'est pas moi le fou, c'est lui. Du calme messieurs.  
  
Les deux amis sursautèrent, ayant oublié où ils se trouvaient. Ils se retournèrent et virent Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la salle et qui les regardaient au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Sirius réagit immédiatement.  
  
Excusez nous monsieur le directeur, nous nous sommes emportés. Je vous le pardonne après les événements de cette nuit. Mais gardez donc votre calme !  
  
Les autres élèves murmuraient de plus en plus fort. Ils avaient entendus parler de bien des mystères qui avaient aiguisés leur curiosité, et ces événements dont parlait le directeur en étaient un de plus.  
  
Je garderais mon calme si cet imbécile n'était pas aussi stupide. Marmonna Sirius à voix basse. Va te faire voir Black ! Qu'est ce que je VIENS de vous dire messieurs ? intervint Dumbledore.  
  
Un instant après, tandis que James continuait de fusiller Sirius du regard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant le passage à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais désordonnés et aux yeux verts cachés par de petites lunettes rondes. Il n'était pas très grand mais il n'était pas le plus petit de son âge. Assez maigre, il portait pourtant une robe de sorcier verte qui lui donnait une certaine corpulence. Il était suivi de Pomfresh qui semblait hors d'elle.  
  
Je vous prierais de regagne immédiatement l'infirmerie ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de tenir une journée de cours ! Oh pitié professeur ! Je sais évaluer mes forces et j'en suis tout a fait capable !  
  
Les élèves de Poudlard se turent, brusquement surpris. Il n'était pas rare de voir des étrangetés dans l'école de magie d'Angleterre, mais les sosies n'étaient pas courants, et beaucoup se levaient pour comparer James au nouveau venu. Dumbledore fit signe à l'infirmière de partir tandis que celle-ci soupirait.  
  
Oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a une certaine ressemblance entre ce jeune homme et monsieur Potter. Mais nous n'avons pas encore pu établir s'ils étaient de la même famille, ce qui parait assez improbable lorsqu'on voit la lignée Potter... Je ne m'attarderai pas sur le sujet, sachez seulement que ce jeune homme suivra les cours normalement aujourd'hui, et qu'il passera le test du choixpeau ce soir. Il sera accueillit à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée.  
  
Harry sourit intérieurement en voyant les efforts que Dumbledore faisait pour masquer qu'il ne savait pas son nom de famille. Il serait intéressant de poursuivre cette situation pour voir comment elle évoluerait.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que Harry fit.  
  
Tu suivras les cours avec messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow, puisque vous vous connaissez déjà.  
  
Si le directeur vit la mine désespérée de son nouvel élève, il n'en fit rien...  
  
« Vengeance personnelle sans doute » Songea le Survivant.  
  
Il avait conscience que la journée serait longue. Il se dirigea lentement vers la table des Gryffondor et vit le signe que James lui adressait. Il le rejoignit en priant pour que Sirius ait un peu oublié sa méfiance, ce qui n'était pas le cas remarqua-t-il lorsque celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir.  
  
Salut Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Ça irait mieux si Pomfresh ne me courrait pas après pour me faire passer un tas d'examen. On... Je –James jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami- tenais à m'excuser pour hier.  
  
Harry lui sourit franchement, sans regarder son futur parrain qui écoutait l'échange avec intérêt.  
  
Pas de problèmes, aucun de nous n'est mort n'est-ce pas ? Non mais... Ne parlons plus de cette nuit, c'est sans importance.  
  
Peter les rejoignit, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry qui commençait à regretter de l'avoir sauver la veille.  
  
Vous savez que la tempête d'hier a ravagé les serres ? Leur dit un des voisins de table, plus âgé. Il parait que le cours de Botanique est annulé pour deux semaines. Et les cours de soin aux créatures magiques ? demanda James, le sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement non... enfin, ne jouons pas avec la chance !  
  
Les trois maraudeurs et Harry acquiescèrent, conscients que la chance qu'ils avaient eu durant la nuit ne serait pas toujours là...  
  
De qui tu tiens tes infos ? Demanda Sirius, intéressé. Evans... D'ailleurs elle te cherchait James, tu ferais mieux de l'éviter aujourd'hui...  
  
Au nom d'Evans, Harry s'était redressé. Il savait que jusqu'à la septième, son père et sa mère ne s'étaient pas entendus, mais il voulait tellement la voir qu'il en avait presque mal. Aussi son cœur fit-il un bond lorsque le voisin de table fit un signe de tête vers l'entrée de la salle.  
  
Trop tard... Elle à l'air fâchée James, fait gaffe à tes joues ! Je n'ai pas peur de cette fille... Répliqua celui-ci en prenant un air arrogant que Harry n'avait vu qu'une fois sur le visage de son père : lors du voyage dans la pensine de Rogue.  
  
Il se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir une vague de cheveux roux avant qu'il n'entende un « clac » retentissant.  
  
Evans, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ! Vous avez encore fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor. Vous êtes stupides ou vous le faites exprès ? Oh si ce n'est que ça, dit James en souriant, tout en frottant légèrement sa joue rouge.  
  
Soudain, Lily vit Harry et sursauta.  
  
C'est toi le nouveau qui ressemble tellement à Potter dont on m'a parlé ? Faut croire... Il est le seul à ressembler à ce crétin.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna pour fixer un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux blonds lisses et aux yeux gris. Avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de son erreur, Harry avait pris la parole.  
  
On ne t'a pas demandé d'ouvrir la bouche Malefoy, on ne veut pas être asphyxiés.  
  
Tout le monde fixait Harry à présent. Les maraudeurs et Lily semblaient surpris, tandis que Lucius et sa bande se voulaient menaçants. Harry se maudit d'avoir pris la parole alors qu'il n'était pas censé savoir le nom de Malefoy. Il se leva.  
  
Excusez moi de vous faussez compagnie tous autant que vous êtes, mais je dois aller voir le directeur.  
  
Sous cette fausse excuse, Harry quitta la salle et se dirigea dans les couloirs au seul endroit dans lequel il serait à l'abri, la salle sur demande. Passant trois fois devant le mur, Harry y demanda une salle de relaxation qu'il obtint en ouvrant la porte qui venait de se dessiner sur le mur.  
  
Se laissant aller pour la première fois depuis qu'il était retourné au passé, Harry se laissa tomber sur un matelas et soupira.  
  
Dans quel pétrin est-ce que je me suis fourré moi ?  
  
Au moins, l'adolescent était rassuré. La pièce ne figurait pas sur la carte des maraudeurs, il l'avait vérifié l'année précédente.  
  
Nom de... La carte des maraudeurs ! Mon nom y apparaîtra !  
  
Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, conscient qu'il devrait en arriver à des extrémités pour ne pas qu'on le perce à jour.  
  
Si seulement j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité et ma carte ! Ça m'aiderait quand même...  
  
Il songea soudain qu'il était bloqué dans le passé, et que s'il en croyait son rêve, Hermione et Ron devaient être prisonniers de Voldemort, celui-ci croyant qu'il était à Poudlard, ce qui était logique.  
  
Je dois me débrouiller pour rentrer, et plus vite que cela... Si je déduis, je suis arrivé ici à cause du coffret... La première chose que je dois faire est donc de trouver des infos sur ce fameux coffret...  
  
Aussitôt, il songea à l'histoire de Poudlard... Songeant qu'il était dans une salle sur demande, il demanda tout haut d'avoir le livre à disposition et celui-ci se matérialisa devant lui. Le livre était énorme, et il prendrait sans doute des jours et des jours à trouver la moindre information sur le coffret, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il y consacrerait tout son temps libre.  
  
Sursautant en voyant que son premier cours commençait moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry laissa le livre sur place et sortit de la salle en courant. Il regarda son horaire provisoire en courant et vit qu'il avait un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se dirigea sans mal vers la classe et y retrouva les trois maraudeurs – Remus étant toujours à l'infirmerie- qu'il rejoignit.  
  
James lui proposa de se mettre à côté de lui, et Harry accepta étant donné que James et Sirius se lançaient toujours des regards meurtriers. Son futur parrain quant à lui s'installa à l'autre bout de la classe avec Peter.  
  
Le professeur entra. Il était assez grand et portait une longue robe rouge. Ses cheveux châtains clairs tombaient, lisses, sur ses mâchoires et ses yeux bleus balayaient la classe tandis qu'il faisait l'appel. En voyant Harry par après, il lui sourit.  
  
Ah oui, vous êtes le nouveau venu ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous étudiiez dans votre précédente école, nous venons quant à nous de commencer les Patronus.  
  
Harry s'étrangla, sachant que son patronus risquait de provoquer la surprise de trois personnes dans la classe.  
  
Savez vous en faire un ?  
  
Harry acquiesça. Le sourire du professeur se fit plus rayonnant encore.  
  
Superbe, vous serez un peu en avance, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Sauriez vous me le montrer ? Oui professeur.  
  
Harry leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder James, et surtout Sirius qui ne manquerait pas de jeter un regard triomphant à son meilleur ami.  
  
Mais il rouvrit les paupières en entendant des petits cris de surprise.  
  
Devant lui se tenait non le cerf habituel, mais une grande licorne qui s'inclina avant de disparaître. Harry était aussi surpris que les autres mais n'en montra rien...  
  
« Un mystère de plus à résoudre » Songea-t-il.  
  
Bravo ! Très beau Patronus, et vous seul devez en connaître la signification ! Venez me voir à mon bureau s'il vous plait jeune homme.  
  
Harry s'exécuta, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il fut devant le professeur, celui-ci lui sourit.  
  
Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de passer un test de connaissance pour que je puisse évaluer où vous en êtes, pendant que les autres s'entraînent au Patronus ?  
  
Harry fit un signe de négation, et le professeur lui tendit quatre feuilles de parchemin qu'il emporta à son bureau. A peine installé, il commença déjà.  
  
Le test allait en difficulté croissante, les premières questions étant des plus simples –« Quelle est la formule pour désarmer un adversaire ? » aux plus compliquées « Quel est le nom du bouclier permettant d'échapper à n'importe quel sort non-impardonnable, sans exception ? Citez sa formule. »  
  
Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher sa puissance, quelqu'un finirait par le remarquer. Aussi fit-il la totalité des questions avec la plus grande précision. Lorsque ce fut fini, après une heure, il alla rendre les parchemins à son professeur qui se jeta presque dessus. Il fit signe au survivant d'aller s'asseoir tandis que ses yeux parcouraient avidement les réponses.  
  
Harry regarda son professeur écarquiller les yeux au fur et à mesure des questions, et finir par ouvrir la bouche de stupeur lors de la dernière question. Le professeur releva la tête et, ne faisant même pas attention aux élèves, s'écria presque.  
  
C'est impossible qu'un élève de sixième en sache autant !  
  
Harry le fixa, mi-amusé et mi-inquiet. Tous les élèves le regardaient et il n'aimait pas cette sensation habituelle d'être considéré comme un phénomène incroyable.  
  
Savez-vous lancer tous ses sorts ? A ce que je sais, oui...  
  
Le professeur leva soudain sa baguette et jeta un sort à Harry qui réagit immédiatement.  
  
Immobilis Parus !  
  
Une paroi s'éleva entre le sort et lui, si lumineuse que tout le monde en fut ébloui. Le sort disparut, avalé. Harry baissa sa baguette, brisant ici le sortilège et la paroi disparut.  
  
Incroyable, répéta le professeur.  
  
****  
  
Les autres cours de la journée furent presque aussi pénibles pour Harry, énervé de sentir perpétuellement le regard de ses compagnons sur lui, et n'aimant pas particulièrement montrer ses capacités comme en métamorphoses et en sortilèges.  
  
Le dernier cours vint enfin : soin aux créatures magiques. Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas un cours durant lequel il se ferait remarquer, n'ayant aucune connaissance particulière dans ce domaine... Il se trompait.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, les élèves commentaient l'effroyable tempête qui avait ravagé les serres et une partie du parc. Harry et James ne regardaient jamais Sirius, et seul Peter faisait les allers-retours en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé durant le temps où il était à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry désenchanta très vite lorsqu'il remarqua sur quoi portait le cours... Dans un enclos improvisé grouillaient une dizaine de serpents. Inoffensifs, mais repoussants tout de même. Priant pour qu'aucun incident ne révèle son « talent » de Fourchelangue, il s'approcha de James et écouta le professeur commencer son cours.  
  
Les serpents sont aujourd'hui perçus comme maléfiques, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, les serpents représentaient le bien. Cette signification venait de Grèce, et avait pris cette symbolique à cause du fait que les serpents rampaient sur le sol, et que la terre étant bonne, les serpents l'étaient aussi.  
  
Le professeur s'arrêta et regarda ses élèves qui semblaient intéressés.  
  
Toujours autrefois, savoir parler au serpent était un don, qui dissimulait une grande puissance, selon les dires. Mais aujourd'hui, on dit que seuls les mages noirs le peuvent, c'est donc devenu quelque chose de redouter, et un enfant qui présente ce don dans sa jeunesse est porté à devenir mauvais.  
  
« Il va m'aider lui... Si jamais on découvre que je suis Fourchelangue, je vais immédiatement être traité de mage noir... » Songea Harry, tendu.  
  
Heureusement, le cours n'était que théorique, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry. Mais il tressaillit lorsque le professeur termina le cours en disant :  
  
Lors du prochain cours, nous allons étudier leur comportement face à nous et les nourrir. Génial... murmura Harry.  
  
James se retourna vers lui, surpris de sa remarque, mais Harry ne fit que lui sourire et de partir le plus rapidement possible. Tout danger écarté, Harry était plutôt tranquille à présent.  
  
Je dois aller chez Dumbledore, on se revoit tantôt ! Ouais, à tout à l'heure !  
  
James se dirigea vers le château tandis que Harry rangeait patiemment ses affaires. Il allait également vers le château quand une vois le fit s'arrêter...  
  
Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà... Le nouveau ! Malefoy...  
  
Les deux adolescents se fixèrent. Soudain, le Serpentard sortit sa baguette. Harry fit de même et tous deux se retrouvèrent baguettes tendues.  
  
Crois-tu pouvoir te mesurer à moi Malefoy ? J'ai entendu parler de tes « exploits » d'aujourd'hui... mais contre moi tu ne peux rien ! Détrompe-toi...  
  
Lucius sourit avant de lancer une attaque que Harry, bien qu'elle soit soudaine, n'eut aucune difficulté à parer.  
  
Tu ne sais jouer que avec des stupéfix ? Je ne voulais pas commencer trop fort, où tu aurais craqué... mais si tu veux passer directement à la vitesse supérieure, je ne vais pas te contrarier ! Endoloris !  
  
Harry ne chercha même pas à éviter le sort et se le prit de pleine face. Son entraînement avait également consisté à résister aux effets du sort impardonnable. Lucius regarda, stupéfait, Harry éclater de rire.  
  
C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Pitoyable mon cher ! Inverso !  
  
Lucius recula afin d'éviter le sortilège, toujours étonné de l'immunisation de Harry contre le sortilège Doloris... Reculant de plus en plus, Malefoy finit par se cogner contre la paroi de verre de l'enclos des Serpents.  
  
Alors, tu abandonnes ? Demanda Harry, souriant ? Sûrement pas !  
  
Et d'un coup de baguette, il brisa la paroi et les serpents sortirent de l'enclos... Avant que Harry n'ait pu réfléchir, il s'adressait aux serpents.  
  
Retournez là-dedans !  
  
Lucius s'immobilisa dans sa fuite en entendant l'étrange sifflement produit par son ennemi... Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, un sourire s'étira sur son visage à la peau pâle.  
  
Bien, bien, bien... Le nouveau est Fourchelangue ! Voilà qui devrait intéresser beaucoup de monde... Non ! Ne raconte ça à personne !  
  
Mais Lucius avait déjà pris la fuite vers le château, laissant un Harry désespéré tomber à genoux sur le sol gorgé d'eau de la nuit précédente.  
  
^^^^^^^^ Voila le chapitre suivant! Reviews svp, et la suite vient dans quelques jours...  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Choléra: ouais, je pensais ça aussi! Et puis je voulais une fic qui se démarque un peu des autres... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et le suivant viendra vite aussi!  
  
Herm'021: tu verras bien pour Sirius... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!!! A bientôt pour la suite... bisous  
  
Elanore: merci beaucoup!  
  
Genevieve Black: voila voila!!! A dans quelques jours, pour une suite assez longue promis! Bisous  
  
Serena24: ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras tout très bientôt... fdonc je ne t'explique pas maintenant ;o) a dans quelques jours, et reviews step!  
  
Alpo: voila voila, j'espère que ça t'a plu... a bientôt  
  
Lisia: la voila, et dans deux ou trois jours, chapitre suivant!  
  
Aquarelle: voila qui est fait, et bientôt je mets le suivant... review step!  
  
Kamy: voilà c'est posté, je lacherai pas la patate, vive les cornichons! Mdr... 


	7. Rumeurs et choix

J'suis déso si je prends du temps à vous mettre les chapitres mais je suis entrain de craquer et je n'ai plus le courage... j'ai même peur d'abandonner les fictions, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé de les continuer, prévenez moi... pour toute remarque, appuyez sur Reviews et envoyez moi un tit mot! Je vous préviendrai si j'abandonne, et sinon je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre...  
  
Chapitre 7 : Rumeurs et choix  
  
La fin de l'après-midi fut la plus pénible que Harry n'ait jamais vécu. Tous les élèves semblaient déjà être au courant du fait qu'il savait parler aux serpents, et Sirius et James également.  
  
Lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle, Sirius jeta un regard arrogant à James qui ne parvenait pas à y croire, et Harry vit son futur parrain lui jeter un regard triomphant.  
  
James écoute... C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Je...  
  
James fixait Harry qui sentait son dernier espoir le quitter.  
  
Oui, répondit-il en baissant la tête. Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance... J'ai refusé de croire mon meilleur ami qui avait raison depuis le départ. Ecoute James, je ne l'ai pas voulu d'accord ? Je n'ai pas demandé à l'être et je ferais tout pour ne plus l'être...  
  
Mais Sirius intervint.  
  
N'essaye pas de le faire changer d'avis, sale serpent ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Ce n'était que diversion...  
  
Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers James mais celui-ci le regardait avec dégoût et détourna le regard.  
  
Finalement, Lily a raison... Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin prétentieux qui se croit au dessus des autres ! Tu regrettes de m'avoir fait confiance, et bien je regrette d'avoir pu croire que tu me comprendrais.  
  
Et sans ajouter un mot, ni adresser un regard à quiconque, Harry sortit de la salle commune et alla à la salle sur demande où il alla s'allonger.  
  
Yahoo... La vie est merveilleuse ! Je suis coincé dans un passé où mon père et mon parrain me détestent et je ne sais pas comment faire pour retourner dans un présent où mes meilleurs amis sont prisonniers d'un cinglé qui veut me tuer... Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Garder espoir...  
  
Harry se retourna d'un bond vers l'endroit d'où il avait entendu la voix. Il vit alors une jeune fille sortir d'un coin sombre et se diriger vers lui.  
  
Elle était à peine plus petite que lui, et portait une robe de sorcière bleue qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient remontés en queue haute, ne laissant tomber que quelques mèches qui retombaient avec élégance sur son visage aux traits fins. Elle portait un collier en or du même motif que son bracelet et de longues boucles d'oreilles pendantes.  
  
Harry la contempla quelques instants, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant.  
  
Que fais-tu ici ? La même chose que toi je suppose, je viens chercher un peu de tranquillité. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit...  
  
La jeune fille lui sourit, découvrant de cette manière deux rangées de dents blanches.  
  
Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te trahirai pas. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques... S'il te plait... Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites.  
  
Harry hésita, puis acquiesça.  
  
Très bien, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour chercher. Mais ne dit pas un mot de ce que tu as entendu, c'est compris ? Ne t'inquiète pas... Oh, je m'appelle Cylia. Harry...  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit rire joyeux qui mit du baume en cœur de Harry.  
  
Si j'ai bien compris, tu es le fils de James ? Touché... Ça ne fait pas bizarre de se retrouver dans le passé ?  
  
Harry grimaça, ce qui fit rire encore plus Cylia. Harry finit par rire à son tour avant de répondre.  
  
Si, surtout que je ne peux rien dévoiler du futur ! Je peux te poser des questions ? Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y répondre...  
  
Il fixait la jeune fille, attendant ses questions tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.  
  
Est-ce que le monde est en paix à ton époque ? C'est dur à dire sans trop dévoiler... Disons qu'on a vécu dans la paix longtemps, mais que la guerre se réveille. Si j'ai bien compris, un sorcier te poursuit ?  
  
Harry hésita. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Voldemort n'était pas encore connu sous ce pseudonyme.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi toi ? Une sombre histoire... C'est long à expliquer !  
  
Ils se sourirent, et pour la première fois Harry se sentit bien, jusqu'à en oublier sa journée abominable.  
  
Est-ce que tu connais mon futur ? demanda la jeune fille ? Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu parler de toi, mais dès que je serai retourner chez moi je chercherai à te voir... et peut-être te souviendras-tu de moi ! Il serait impossible que je t'oublie... Dit la jeune fille.  
  
Harry rougit légèrement tandis que Cylia se remettait à rire. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, il posa une question à son tour.  
  
C'est la première fois que je te vois depuis hier... Dis m'en plus sur toi ! Eh bien je suis en sixième année de Gryffondor, j'aurai dix-sept ans le 24 avril prochain... Tu ne m'as pas encore vu parce que je ne suis pas allé en cours de la journée, j'étais à l'infirmerie je n'étais pas bien. Que veux- tu savoir d'autre ? Je ne sais pas moi, ta famille, ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas... Parle moi de toi, comme tu le souhaites !  
  
Cylia lui sourit et se plongea dans ses pensées avant de se mettre à raconter.  
  
Et bien je suis née dans une famille de sorciers de France, et j'ai vécu là- bas avec mes parents et ma sœur jusqu'à mes douze ans. J'ai donc fait deux ans à Beauxbâtons. Mais ma mère est morte l'été précédent ma rentrée en troisième, et mon père a préféré venir en Angleterre pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis donc entrée à Poudlard, ainsi que ma sœur l'année d'après. Nous vivons à trois dans une petite maison de Londres, côté sorcier. Je suis désolé... Pour ta mère. Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.  
  
Harry la contempla quelques secondes. Ils s'étaient tous deux installés sur des matelas qui étaient posés au sol et elle s'était étendue de tout son long. Il sourit soudainement, et s'approcha d'elle tout doucement tandis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut presque au dessus d'elle, il approcha ses mains de son ventre et se mit à la chatouiller. Aussitôt, elle sursauta et se mit à rire en se débattant. Harry, riant aussi, lui tint fermement les mains tout en continuant de la chatouiller.  
  
Lorsque enfin il s'arrêta, la jeune fille tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément. Harry se plaça au dessus d'elle, la privant à nouveau de souffle.  
  
Bouge toi Harry ! se plaignit-elle. Non, non et non ! Tu es plutôt confortable je dois dire... Si tu ne te bouges pas immédiatement...  
  
Harry lui sourit avant de se relever, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de respirer plus facilement.  
  
Tu m'accompagnes à la Grande Salle ? je vais devoir passer le test du Choixpeau... Bien sûr ! Et puis je te présenterai à mes amies.  
  
Et, bras dessus bras dessous, riant comme de petits enfants insouciants, ils descendirent les escaliers pour aller dans la salle où Harry serait réparti.  
  
Tu es réparti où chez toi ? Gryffondor bien sûr ! C'est la meilleure des maisons ! Ajouta-t-il. J'aurais du m'en douter... J'espère que tu y seras de nouveau, comme ça on sera ensemble plus souvent.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça. Ils se tenaient encore lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Tout d'abord parce que tous les élèves étaient au courant que Harry était Fourchelangue, et puis parce qu'il était étonnant de le voir accompagné d'une très jolie jeune fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
Viens, on va à côté de ma meilleure amie.  
  
Harry lui sourit et se laissa entraîner vers le bout de la table des Gryffondor où se trouvaient deux autres personnes. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui leur sourit, et...  
  
Lily ?  
  
Harry fixait la jeune fille avec surprise.  
  
Tu es la meilleure amie de Lily Evans ? demanda-t-il avec surprise à son amie. Ben oui pourquoi ?  
  
Harry se pencha vers elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.  
  
C'est juste que je la connais dans le futur... Je n'aurai sans doute pas de difficulté à te retrouver quand je serai de retour chez moi !  
  
Il se recula pour contempler Cylia qui souriait légèrement avant qu'ils ne s'assoyent tous deux à la table. Harry sourit aux deux amies de la fille avec qui il avait fait connaissance.  
  
Je vois que le fait que je sois Fourchelangue ne vous cause pas de problèmes. Je vois que le fait que je sois fille de moldus ne te dérange pas.  
  
Harry sourit à sa future mère qui le lui rendit. Harry se tourna ensuite vers la seconde personne qui lui tendit la main.  
  
Miranda Silver, mais tu peux m'appeler Mira. Enchanté, je suis Harry.  
  
Ils commencèrent à manger, les plats étant apparus sur la table, et discutèrent de choses et d'autres, ponctuant d'éclats de rire.  
  
J'ai adoré la tête de Verclart tantôt, quand tu as rendu le questionnaire ! Dit Mira. Oui, je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il me regarde comme ça ! Tu as d'immenses capacités en sortilèges ! en fait tu es très bon magicien ! tu es bien plus avancé que nous en tout cas... dit Lily, impressionnée.  
  
Harry sourit, tout en amenant un bout de viande à sa bouche.  
  
Oui, j'ai du m'entraîner à la défense pendant les six derniers mois avant d'arriver ici... Je n'avais plus de temps libre tellement les professeurs m'en demandait !  
  
Voyant bien que Harry n'expliquerait pas encore les raisons de cet entraînement, les trois filles ne posèrent pas de question. Cylia avait déjà une idée du pourquoi de cet entraînement et comptait en parler à Harry quand ils ne seraient qu'à deux.  
  
Harry avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Il avait pour compagnie trois filles adorables avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, et qui ne le jugeaient pas sur les derniers événements. Avec elles, il oubliait que Sirius et James l'avait rejeté et qu'il passait pour un mage noir aux yeux de toute l'école.  
  
Nous allons maintenant faire passer le test du choixpeau à un élève qui est arrivé à Poudlard en pleine année scolaire. Il fera désormais partie de l'école et devra suivre ses consignes.  
  
Dumbledore fit signe à Harry qui rejoignit le tabouret installé par McGonagall après avoir reçu les encouragements de Lily, Cylia et Mira  
  
Dès qu'il eut posé la choixpeau sur sa tête, la voix déjà connue résonna à l'intérieure de sa tête.  
  
« Tiens, tiens... Tu me sembles étrangement familier tout en demeurant un étranger... Ou pourrais je te mettre ? » « Ne te fatigues même pas, j'irai à Gryffondor. C'est ma maison depuis toujours... Et comme m'a un jour dit Dumbledore, ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes. J'ai choisit Gryffondor. » « Voilà quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut... Ça me plait ! »  
  
Et la voix du choixpeau empli la salle lorsqu'il cria la maison du jeune homme.  
  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration, tout le monde pensant que Harry serait envoyé à Serpentard. Celui-ci jeta un sourire cynique aux maraudeurs qui lui jetaient des regards noirs. Seules trois filles accueillirent le nouveau Gryffondor en applaudissant debout. Harry les rejoignit en souriant et elles le félicitèrent. Ils se rassirent et écoutèrent Dumbledore qui avait repris la parole.  
  
Je voudrais aussi annoncer que, le bal de Carnaval ayant été annulé, moi et les professeurs avons décidé d'en rajouter un qui se passera dans deux semaines, à la veille des vacances de Pâques. Tout le monde y est convié, mais c'est un bal costumé pour rester dans l'ambiance festive du Carnaval. Il n'y a pas de thème particulier, tous déguisement est donc accepté.  
  
Des cris de joie accueillirent cette nouvelle et Harry, sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers Cylia.  
  
Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner ? Bien sûr ! Et j'ai déjà une idée pour nos costumes !  
  
Ils se sourirent et tous deux, accompagnés de Lily et Mira, longèrent la table des Gryffondor pour sortir de la salle et rejoindre la salle commune. En passant, Harry fit un grand sourire sarcastique à Sirius qui le fusillait du regard, tandis que James regardait Lily passer. Harry fit alors exprès de commencer une discussion avec Lily, voyant le regard de son futur père se faire envieux.  
  
Tous les quatre allèrent au tableau de la Grosse Dame, mais Harry lâcha son amie et leur dit.  
  
Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, je vais voir madame Pomfresh et puis je dois passer voir Dumbledore aussi. D'accord, on se voit à la salle commune après !  
  
Harry partit vers l'infirmerie. Il demanda de la potion pour sommeil sans rêve à l'infirmière qui la lui donna sans rechigner, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et attendit que ce dernier lui ouvre, ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement.  
  
Harry, je t'attendais. Je viens juste vous faciliter un peu la vie, dit le survivant en souriant. Vous ne savez pas mon nom et je ne vous le dirai pas, mais appelez moi Harry Zackyresh... J'ai 16 ans et je viens de l'institut de Salem. Ce n'est ni mon nom, ni mon ancienne école, mais on fera avec...  
  
Le directeur acquiesça, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Après avoir rempli quelques papiers, Harry s'apprêta à partir mais le directeur l'arrêta.  
  
Tiens Harry, tu es arrivé sans rien ici, alors je te donne ceci. C'est une bourse inépuisable. Achètes tout ce qu'il te faut avec, tu me rembourseras le moment venu. Merci professeur.  
  
Et il sortit retrouver ses amies.  
  
****  
  
Tu le trouves comment Lily ? Très sympa ! Et il n'a vraiment que le physique en ressemblance avec Potter ! C'est bon ou mauvais ? demanda Mira  
  
Toutes trois éclatèrent de rire, sachant que Lily trouvait James insupportable, prétentieux et crâneur. A cet instant, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Harry qui souriait.  
  
Hello les filles ! Je vous ai manqué ? demanda-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Oh, au moins tout ça, répondit Cylia en faisant de même tandis que tous les quatre riaient.  
  
Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil juste à côté d'elles.  
  
Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ? Ouais... C'est quand le prochain week-end à Pré au lard ? Juste ce week-end... Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry soupira de soulagement et expliqua.  
  
J'ai du partir de chez moi en précipitation et je n'ai rien emporté avec... Je vais aller m'acheter des vêtements, et un costume pour le bal aussi ! Et quelques fournitures.  
  
Les trois amies eurent un sourire complice que Harry perçut presque comme carnassier. Mira prit la parole, suivie de Cylia et Lily.  
  
On va t'accompagner... On va te relooker... On va te fournir...  
  
Harry eut un regard faussement effrayé.  
  
Oh non ! Sûrement pas ! J'ai l'expérience des amies qui veulent m'aider à choisir des vêtements, plus jamais ! Oh allez, on va bien s'amuser !  
  
Harry regarda les trois amis, sourire aux lèvres mais regards suppliants et il soupira.  
  
Très bien, c'est d'accord... Yahoo !!! Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré moi...  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et, après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, les filles rejoignirent leur dortoir et Harry monta dans le sien. Les maraudeurs s'y trouvaient déjà mais Harry les ignora superbement. Il songea, cynique, que dans le passé il avait tendance à considérer Peter le traître bien plus sympathique que Sirius et James réunis.  
  
Tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin, il passa son pyjama et but une gorgée de sa potion, avant de pointer sa baguette sur la fiole et de la transformer en un cadre photo.  
  
« Pratique la métamorphose... » Songea Harry avant de se laisser aller au sommeil paisible dont il avait besoin.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Reviews svp, car si j'en ai assez je tenterai de pas arrêter les fictions... merci d'avance, gros bisous a tous  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre 


	8. Course aux problèmes

Chapitre 8: course aux problèmes  
  
Les trois jours séparant les quatre amis du week-end passèrent très rapidement pour notre héros, qui était à présent entouré d'amis sincères.  
  
Lily, Cylia et Mira passaient tout leur temps avec Harry qu'elle considéraient bien plus mature que les maraudeurs réunis. Les cours se faisaient dans la bonne humeur pour tous les quatre, et Harry parvenait sans problèmes à ignorer les regards dégoûtés des autres élèves et plus particulièrement des maraudeurs.  
  
Même si le premier jour, Harry avait eu un pincement au cœur dès que Sirius ou James lui tournait le dos, il en était venu à une conclusion simple: Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec des personnes qui le jugeaient ainsi, trop arrogants pour reconnaître que peut-être ils se trompaient.  
  
Lorsque Remus, le lendemain du jour où tous avaient appris que Harry était fourchelangue, était revenu de l'infirmerie et que ses amis lui avaient tout raconté, le jeune homme avait ressenti un pincement au cœur pour Harry. Il savait lui-même ce que c'était que les préjugés, étant loup- garou. Mais, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, James et Sirius refusait d'écouter tout ce qui se rapportait au garçon, et surtout –pour James du moins- depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec les trois filles.  
  
- Bon, on part a quelle heure? Demanda Cylia, pressée d'aller à Pré-au- lard. - Le plus tard possible!  
  
Les trois filles rirent de l'air faussement effrayé de leur ami. Tous quatre étaient dans la salle commune, devant le feu qui venait de s'embraser.  
  
- Bon, je dirais juste après le déjeuner, ça nous laissera assez de temps pour faire tous les magasins du village à notre aise. Répondit Lily.  
  
Ses amis acquiescèrent et tous se rendirent dans la Grande salle encore déserte pour prendre le déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et aussitôt des plats apparurent près d'eux, leur permettant de se restaurer.  
  
Alors qu'Harry apportait la première bouchée de pain à sa bouche, les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce, Sirius et James en tête, la tête haute comme à leur habitude.  
  
Harry détourna aussitôt les yeux tandis que le regard des deux amis tombait sur lui, mais Cylia se pencha vers lui et lui murmura, pour que lui seul entende.  
  
- Ne te laisse pas faire! Ne baisse pas les yeux comme ça...  
  
Harry lui lança un regard de remerciement, avant de relever la tête et de se pencher vers Cylia, une idée en tête qui promettait bien des histoires.  
  
Il lui fit signe et elle se pencha, de sorte qu'il puisse lui parler à l'oreille et qu'elle seule entende.  
  
- Ça te dérange si je ne vais pas avec toi au bal?  
  
La jeune fille eut un regard blessé, et Harry dissipa aussitôt la méprise.  
  
- Je serai avec toi durant tout le bal! Et on garde notre idée de costume! Mais je voudrais faire enrager Potter...  
  
Comprenant sans doute son projet, la jeune fille retrouva son sourire et acquiesça.  
  
- Arrange toi seulement pour que ton cavalier officiel soit quelqu'un que Lily aime... On fera l'échange après. - Ca, je m'en occupe...  
  
Ils se sourirent, un sourire de secret bien gardé. Harry se tourna alors vers Lily qui se trouvait à sa droite et lui demanda, bien fort pour que le seul monde présent, les maraudeurs, l'entendent.  
  
- Dis Lily, ça te dit de venir au bal avec moi?  
  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis se tourna vers Cylia qui lui fit un signe imperceptible de la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction avant de se reprendre, et de raffermir sa voix.  
  
- Bien sûr! - Super, on achètera nos costumes tantôt, puisque nous allons à Pré-au- lard!  
  
Les quatre amis se sourirent, sous le regard brûlant de jalousie de James et méprisant de Sirius.  
  
Le repas fini, ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondor pour y prendre leurs capes et leur argent, avant de se diriger vers le hall pour partir au village des sorciers.  
  
Mais au détour d'un couloir, ils virent un petit amassement de personnes et se dirigèrent vers elles.  
  
C'était Lucius, Rogue et d'autres Serpentards, face aux maraudeurs, baguettes levées des deux côtés.  
  
- Tiens tiens... si ce n'est pas notre cher fourchelangue! - Ferme la Lucius, je ne tiens pas à mourir étouffé!  
  
Le ton ferme de Harry laissa tout le monde légèrement abasourdi, mais ils se reprirent rapidement.  
  
- Ta présence n'est pas souhaitée, immonde serpent! - Merci pour ta courtoisie /b, je m'en rappellerai. Maintenant je vous demanderais de bien gentiment ranger vos baguettes et d'aller à Pré-au- lard. - Et tu crois que c'est toi qui va nous donner des ordres?  
  
Harry, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait regardé que James, se tourna vers Sirius avec un regard qu'on pouvait qualifier de machiavélique.  
  
- Bien, je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordre et ce n'en était pas un! - Va donc retourner t'accrocher aux jupes de ta mère!  
  
Harry eut un rire si froid que les trois filles, et tous les élèves des environs par la même occasion, frémirent. Le survivant leva alors la main, et d'un claquement de doigts, il désarma tous les garçons, de Serpentard comme de Gryffondor.  
  
Il fallut un moment à ces derniers pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils fixèrent Harry avec des yeux si écarquillés que les filles en rirent, bien que surprises elles-mêmes.  
  
- Venez donc récupérer vos baguettes, pour ceux qui l'osent!  
  
Ne voyant personne bouger, il fit un autre geste de la main et les baguettes se dirigèrent vers leurs propriétaires. N'attendant plus rien, Harry se détourna et entraîna ses amies avec lui.  
  
Ils allèrent aux calèches qui les menèrent à Pré-au-lard, les filles ne disant pas un mot et Harry, muré dans le silence, se maudissant d'avoir déployé une faible partie de ses capacités devant ses "ennemis".  
  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient au village, Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler affreusement et entendit un cri... le premier signal.  
  
Si je vous dit que je suis affreusement désolée, que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois et que j'ai des excuses, vous me pardonner?  
  
J'ai traversé une crise de déprime –passagère heureusement- qui m'a fait tout abandonner, y compris mes fics... et j'ai sérieusement eu envie d'effacer toutes mes archives, tous mes plans pour la suite, mais dans un éclat de lucidité j'ai tout gardé!  
  
Ensuite, lorsque ce fut à peu près passé, j'ai voulu reprendre mais ma pièce de théâtre m'a demandé énormément de temps et d'efforts, et ça s'est terminé il y a une semaine...  
  
Maintenant c'est les examens, j'en ai eu un aujourd'hui, j'en ai un demain et un jeudi... ça c'est pour les hors cess. Mais à chaque pause, je me remets à mon pc et j'écris! Bon, j'ai commencé que aujourd'hui, d'où le très petit chapitre, mais j'en prévoit un long pour le suivant...  
  
Maintenant, réponse aux nombreuses Reviews qui m'ont fait super super plaisir!  
  
uRéponse aux reviews/b  
  
Onalurca: voila enfin la suite, et je reviens plus forte que jamais sous les encouragements de mes chers lecteurs adorés! Lol  
  
Lisisa: wow, merci! Je suis pas sur de mériter tout ça! Lol  
  
4rine: merci!  
  
Cholera: héhé, ouais... j'y vais peut-être un peu fort, mais j'avais une fois envie d'une fiction plus réaliste sur les réactions des élèves, alors je l'ai crée!  
  
Watterlily: voila qui est fait, j'espère que tu liras encore! Laisse moi une reviews, si tu as lu et aimé, ou pas... soit! :p  
  
Popov: merci  
  
Sandrine lupin; continue tes prédictions, j'adore! Lol... bisous et merci!  
  
Helene: avec des lecteurs comme vous, comment veux-tu que je perde courage! Me revoilà, plus forte que jamais, et je viens continuer cette histoire que je trouve débile! Lol... bisous a toi aussi, et merci!  
  
Godric2: merci beaucoup, et je continue à présent, c'est décidé! Bisous et merci beaucoup à toi!  
  
Kamy: merci beaucoup... je vais mieux grâce à vous tous, et je vous adooooooooore!  
  
Gwen2222:merci beaucoup pour tout, et je continue!  
  
Jess: voilà qui est fait... bisous! 


	9. Quand l'affrontement devient inévitable

Chapitre 9 : lorsque l'affrontement devient inévitable...  
  
Harry jura lorsqu'il vit le spectacle dans le seul village exclusivement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.  
  
- Eh merde ! Fallait vraiment que ce soit aujourd'hui ?  
  
Il gémit, et au même instant ses trois amies arrivèrent derrière lui. Lily poussa un cri d'effarement tandis que Cylia et Mira écarquillait les yeux. Cylia vacilla à la vue des sorciers cagoulés qui attaquaient les élèves, ainsi que les habitants de Pré-au-lard. C'était l'affolement, tout le monde fuyant le plus rapidement possible.  
  
- Bon, c'n'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être agir !  
  
Et devant l'air ahuri des trois filles, il leva les bras, et claqua brusquement ses mains. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un éclair jaillit et tout le monde s'immobilisa.  
  
- Bien, sourit Harry, ça va être plus facile comme ça !  
  
Il s'avança alors et prit les baguettes des mangemorts –car c'était eux, malgré que personne ne connaisse véritablement leur nom. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes dans sa poche, il revint vers les filles, sans leur accorder un regard, conscient que ce qu'il faisait aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser ces mangemorts tuer ! Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné de la bataille, il claqua dans ses mains pour la seconde fois et tout se réanima. Mais les regards perplexes et l'ahurissement vinrent très vite s'engager sur le terrain, plongeant tout le monde dans la perplexité. Harry pointa sa baguette sur chaque mangemorts, et marmonna.  
  
- Stupefix !  
  
Lorsque tous furent immobilisés, il sourit simplement vers ses amies.  
  
- Bien, une bonne chose de faite, non ?  
  
- Co... comment as-tu fait ? demanda Cylia, ayant retrouvé sa voix.  
  
Harry grimaça. Il ne cacherait pas la vérité à Cylia –après tout, elle savait déjà qu'il venait du futur- donc, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Mira, et Lily – a son plus grand regret cependant- voir l'entièreté de ses capacités. Il sortit donc sa baguette, s'efforçant de faire ce qui semblait le mieux.  
  
- Harry... Commença Lily, légèrement craintive.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé... sincèrement, mais vous avez vu des choses qu'il aurait mieux valut que vous ne voyiez pas...  
  
- Le fait que tu aides des mages noirs, par exemple ?  
  
Harry soupira, exaspéré. Sans même se retourner, il savait de qui venait cette phrase, et il ne daigna pas regarder son interlocuteur en lui répondant.  
  
- Black, va un peu t'occuper de tes affaires tu veux ?  
  
- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as la baguette pointée sur trois de mes amies, alors que tout le monde te regarde, juste après une attaque.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Lily ayant franchi les quelques pas qui les séparait de Sirius, malgré la baguette de Harry. Sa main fendit l'air avant de s'abattre violemment sur sa joue.  
  
- Le jour où tu utiliseras ton cerveau, siffla-t-elle, tu arrêteras peut- être de tirer des conclusions foireuses ! Et sache que je ne suis PAS ton amie !  
  
Avant même de regarder la réaction du jeune homme, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, ce que c'était exactement, mais sans toi... Je tenais à te remercier, et je te fais confiance, si tu estimes qu'un sortilège d'amnésie...  
  
- Non, j'ai changé d'avis... Je vous fais confiance aussi, si vous ne le répétez pas...  
  
- Pas de problèmes de mon côté.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, toujours souriante. Mira et Cylia regardaient toujours Sirius, qui avait écarquillé les yeux et qui se tenait toujours la joue.  
  
- Bon, les filles, on va me les acheter, ces vêtements ?  
  
Elles acquiescèrent en riant sous le clin d'œil de leur ami. C'est à cet instant que Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux. Ronchonnant, Harry demanda quelques instants aux trois filles et s'écarta légèrement, en compagnie du directeur.  
  
- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications, Harry.  
  
- Je n'ai pas à en donner, je ne le peux tout simplement pas...  
  
Sortant toutes les baguettes des mangemorts de sa poche, il les tendit au directeur.  
  
- Croyez moi, si je pouvais, je vous le dirais... Estimons nous juste heureux que Voldemort n'ait pas été là.  
  
Dumbledore se figea au pseudonyme du mage noir, conscient que très peu de personnes savaient le nom du chef des mangemorts. Mais après tout, il l'avait dit aussi lorsqu'il délirait... Il regarda Harry s'éloigner, et décida de percer les mystères qui l'entouraient avant de s'en aller également, mais lui vers le château.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
- Et tu dis que ce serait lui qui...  
  
- Oui ! Il avait les baguettes, et Lily a pris sa défense en disant que...  
  
- Si tu avais un cerveau, tu arrêterais de tirer des conclusions foireuses, je sais, ça fait au moins la quatrième fois que tu le répètes...  
  
Sirius Black faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir, regardant son meilleur ami qui s'était couché sur son lit.  
  
- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Il a combattu seul plus de dix mangemorts sans que personne a part elles trois ne voient quelque chose, et t'as aucune réaction ?  
  
James se redressa légèrement.  
  
- De un, on a aucune preuve qu'il l'ait vraiment fait, et de deux, je croyais qu'on s'en fichait de lui, que c'était qu'un pauvre type qui méritait pas notre attention...  
  
- C'est le cas ! Mais les derniers événements changent un peu les données, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Moi je m'en fiche... Et ne parle pas de mangemorts, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre !  
  
Sirius le foudroya du regard, trouvant insultant que son meilleur ami ne partage pas la même vision des choses que lui.  
  
- ouais, évidemment toi à part ta chère Evans, rien ne t'intéresse ! Cracha- t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, le garçon aux lunettes se releva et toisa Sirius. Ils avaient tous deux la même taille, la même couleur de cheveux, mais l'un les avait en bataille et l'autre lisses et légèrement plus longs.  
  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça, siffla James.  
  
- Je vais me gêner tiens, répondit son ami sur le même ton.  
  
- Vous en avez pas marre vous deux ?  
  
Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le troisième maraudeur qui était assis sur son propre lit. Sans relever les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose, il avait stoppé les deux garçons avant d'avoir affaire a une affaire d'état.  
  
- Vous voulez savoir mon avis sur cette affaire ? Moi je crois que vous êtes ridicule ! Vous lui en voulez pour des raisons de gamins, alors qu'il vous a sauvé la vie, et en fait le problème c'est ça ! Vous supportez pas que quelqu'un vous vienne en aide !  
  
- Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Ce gars n'est pas normal, c'est un fourchelangue ! Il est forcément du côté du mal.  
  
- Dois je te rappeler que je suis un loup-garou, et que ce n'est pas forcément pour ça que je suis du côté du mal ? –Il poursuivit d'une voix ferme, empêchant Sirius de répliquer- Et est ce qu'il faut aussi te rappeler que tu es un Black, et que tu est quand même de notre côté ?  
  
Sirius referma la bouche, et ses yeux se voilèrent.  
  
- Bien, je crois que j'ai donné mon point de vue... Maintenant est ce que s'il vous plait on pourrait se remettre à la carte ?  
  
Ses deux amis, toujours silencieux, acquiescèrent et se penchèrent sur le parchemin.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
- Bien, est ce que maintenant tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?  
  
Cylia et Harry se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, couchés sur les fauteuils. Harry, les mains derrière la tête, avait fermé les yeux, éreinté par la journée, et espérant enfin avoir un peu de paix. Mais c'était sans compter Cylia. Il soupira, et expliqua.  
  
- J'ai quelques... capacités depuis mon entraînement forcé.  
  
- Capacités ? tu appelles ça des capacités ? J'appelle ça...  
  
Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, rejetant ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux noirs dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, les faisant ainsi tomber sur ses épaules au plus grand plaisir de Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais appeler ça, mais c'est un miracle que tu ais été là !  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Pour lui, c'était assez habituel après tout, mais il n'était pas étonné de la surprise de la jeune fille. Après tout, lui- même avait eu du mal à s'y habituer.  
  
- L'ordre aurait fini par arriver...  
  
- Le quoi ?  
  
- Rien, laisse tomber.  
  
Il soupira et s'étira. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était là, et il n'arrivait pas à tirer une idée précise, une impression de cet étrange séjour.  
  
D'un côté, il ne supportait pas son père, ni son parrain... Il avait plus pitié de Peter qu'autre chose... Mais de l'autre il y avait ses trois amies, trois filles fabuleuses avec qui il passait de superbes moments. Mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas rester. On avait besoin de lui dans le futur, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de la prophétie qu'il fallait disparaître ! et puis Hermione et Ron...  
  
Cette histoire l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Etait-ce encore une fausse vision, et puis il était dans le passé ! Comment pouvait il avoir des visions du futur, alors qu'il se trouvait au temps de ses parents ?  
  
- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?  
  
- Hum ? Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées... Tu disais ?  
  
- Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?  
  
Harry réfléchit. La jeune fille avait proposé de l'aider, mais il ne savait même pas lui-même comment agir.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je dois absolument rentrer chez moi... je crois que le seul moyen est de retrouver ce coffret !  
  
- Coffret ?  
  
- C'est comme cela que je suis arrivé...  
  
Il lui expliqua les circonstances de son arrivée, les étranges questions posées et ses réponses. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais son visage s'éclaira à la fin du récit.  
  
- Je crois que je sais ce que c'était ! Suis moi !  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Coucou ! Après la suite des pendentifs de la terre, voici la suite de marée noire (pas très longue, mais plus que les pendentifs ) voilà, j'ai repris enfin mes fics (ouff, pas trop tôt ) et la suite devrait arriver rapidement !  
  
J'attends vos avis, (eh oui, raté, faudra me reviewer pour avoir la suite ) et a tous un grannnd merci de me lire !  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre complètement cinglée !!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews !  
  
Onarluca : merci beaucoup, ce chapitre n'est pas trè long mais déjà un peu plus ! merci beaucoup !  
  
Alpo : oufff si je suis pardonnée tout va bien alors mais tu devrais savoir que j'adore être sadique merci beaucoup !  
  
Watterlily : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir que tu dises ça ! loll bisous a bientôt pour la suite !  
  
Crystal yuy : désolé, c'est un problème de mise en page, parce que normalement c'est a la ligne avec tiret... je dois vérifier a chaque fois, c'est assez ennuyant ! lolll je ferai plus attention, promis !  
  
Petites sorcières : oui, ça va un peu mieux, mais j'ai eu vraiment du mal en fin d'année... maintenant que c'est les vacances, ça va tout de suite mieux ! loll merci pour ta review, et je n'oublie pas que tu suis depuis le début, no stress merci a ma fidèles lectrice !  
  
HELENE : merci beaucoup ! Non, je n'abandonne pas, même si j'ai été a deux doigts de le faire ! Lol merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Destrock : je crois qu'il est assez puissant a ton gout, non ? merci beaucoup, et a bientôt pour la suite !  
  
Carla : merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir a bientôt ! 


	10. Blessures du temps

**Chapitre 10 : découvertes**

_« Les voyages dans le temps, longtemps considérés comme impossible, sont forts controlés par le ministère. En effet, le moindre geste dans le passé peut entraîner une avalanche d'événements dans le futur, pas toujours positifs bien entendus... »_

Tu peux passer tout ça, ça ne va pas nous servir! Passe directement au chapitre sur les moyens de voyager dans le temps...

Harry s'exécuta, cherchant le chapitre dans la table des matières et tournant les pages pour s'y rendre. Il recommença sa lecture, à moitié couché sur un des fauteuils de la salle sur demande. Cylia, la tête sur le torse de l'adolescent, se frotta les yeux, épuisée par la journée.

_« Le moyen le plus connu de voyager dans le temps, a notre époque, reste le retourneur de temps.Malheureusement, il ne permets de revenir que quelques heures en arrière, et se limite a une journée. Plusieurs autres moyens, tels le sort 'ritunere temporum' et le briseur temporelle -objet métallique, fonctionnant comme un portoloin- existent également, mais présentent bien plus de danger. Ils furent interdits par le ministère dans les années 60. »_

Ca ne nous apprends toujours rien, soupira Harry, qui feuilleta le chapitre afin de voir s'il parlaient d'un coffret.

- Je ne comprends pas, si ce livre n'en parle pas... ce n'est peut-être pas ça qui t'a fait revenir dans le passé!

Franchement, je ne crois pas à cette possibilité... Pour moi, il est clair que je dois le retrouver pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Cylia soupira en acquiesçant. Elle se calla un peu plus contre Harry et plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Passant les livres qu'elle connaissait un a un en revue, elle cherchait le domaine, l'ouvrage dans lequel elle pourrait trouver le moindre indice les aidant.

Tu ne crois pas que l'histoire de Poudlard pourrait aider?

Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry... Mais où est Hermione quand on a besoin d'elle!

Qui est Hermione?

Ma meilleure amie... Une fille vraiment étonnante! Elle sait tout, c'est vraiment impressionnant!

Il rit en se rapellant combien de fois la jeune fille avait demandé qu'il lise l'histoire de Poudlard, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Grand mal lui fasse, puisqu'il en aurait eu cruellement besoin aujourd'hui.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il remarqua que Cylia s'était endormie contre lui. Souriant, il écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux et pensa a être dans un lit. Aussitôt la salle sur demande se changea en chambre a coucher et ils furent tous deux dans u lit deux personnes. Cylia gémit légèrement mais Harry lui murmura de se rendormir. Elle s'exécuta, se blotissant au passage contre lui pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.

Bonne nuit ma Cylia...

La serrant contre lui, il s'endormit, sa laissant emporter là où il ne verrait ni les regards meurtriers de Sirius, ni le regard froid de son père, ni les regards craintifs du reste des élèves.

Maraudeurs

Hey les gars j'ai trouvé un super truc pour la carte!

Sirius, Peter et Remus s'approchèrent de leur ami qui tenait un livre a la main, son doigt en guise de signet. Son visage éclairé d'un sourire, James Brandissait triomphalement l'ouvrage.

Vous voyez, il existe un sort de reconnaissance...

C'est quoi? Demanda Peter, exaspérant ses amis par son ignorance.

C''est un sort permettant de savoir qui est la personne face à soi... Les médicomages cherchent un remède contre l'amnésie avec ce sort.

Peter acquiesça, et James put exposer son idée aux autres maraudeurs.

En fait, je voudrais faire une alternative a ce sort pour placer sur la carte toutes les perosnnes présentent au château. On pourrait voir leur déplacement, et le sort permettrait de savoir qui est qui!

C'est tout simplement génial Cornedrue! Il suffirait d'associer le sort avec un sort de déplacement, le tout avec un sort d'affichage!

Sirius eut un sourire éclatant en songeant à ce futur projet. Suffisamment simple pour être effectué rapidement, il serait fini dans la semaine, et cela écarterait leur esprit de ce satané nouveau! Qui n'était toujours pas rentré au dortoir, d'ailleurs...

Et toi, Remus, t'en penses quoi?

C'est une bonne idée... mais je ne sais pas si se sera aussi facile que tu le dis!

Nous verrons ça demain. On commence par potions demain, alors mieux vaut dormir!

Acquiesçant, les quatre maraudeurs se couchèrent, et s'endormir peu à peu. Seul Remus resta éveillé, légèrement inquiet de ne pas voiur revenir Harry. En effet, cette modification à la carte serait utile!

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que tout le dortoir mis à part lui était endormi, le loup-garou se leva et se dirigea vers les affaires de l'inconnu. Rien de plus que ses nouveaux habits et les fioles de sommeil sans rêve n'étaient visibles...

N'ayant rien trouvé, et étant tout de même fatigué, Remus retourna se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Lily et Mira

Le dortoir des filles de sixième était calme, mais le silence en fut brisé lorsque Lily et Mira se réveillèrent en sursaut, toutes deux en sueur. Lily ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin d'un geste brusque et, voyant Mira bouger également, sortit de son lit et alla près de celui de son amie.

Mira? Mumura-t-elle.

Lil?

Ca va?

Un léger silence s'installa, aucune réponse ne parvenant à la rousse. Elle ouvrit alors les rideaux de son amie et vit avec effarement Mira contempler une blessure qu'elle avait à la cuisse, encore en sang. Mira tourna les yeux vers Lily, effrayée. Elle étouffa alors un cri en montrant la cuisse de son amie. Lily vit alors sa rbe de nuit tâchée de sang et, remontant el tissu, elle y vit une blessure -exactement semblable a celle de Mira-.

Au moment même ou Lily ouvrait la bouche pour crier -même hurler- de terreur, la porte s'ovrit et deux personnes entrèrent. Toutes deux se dirigèrent presque en courant vers les deux jeunes filles.

Harry? Cylia?

La voix de Mira tremblait légèrement, tandis que les deux amis étaient enfin près d'eux. Harry prit sa baguette aussitôt. Toute trace de fatigue sur le visage de Cylia disparut lorsqu'elle vit les deux blessures.

Cylia, court chez le directeur, le mot de passe est « sucettes au sang ». Amène le ici, et fait vite!

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre sans poser de questions, et dévala les escaliers. Lily et Mira, toujours tremblantes, regardèrent Harry enlever son T-shirt et le déchirer en plusieurs morceaux. Il s'approcha de Lily et plaça une bande de tissu sur sa blessure alors que la jeune fille serrait les dents. Il fit alors de même avec Mira et s'assit près d'elles.

Je suis désolé, pour le moment je ne peux pas soulager la douleur, il faudra attendre encore une heure.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi on a...

Je ne peux pas répondre a ces questions pour le moment... Je vous expliquerai, promis, mais je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose pour moi-même.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, et Harry changea les deux bandes de tissus, toutes deux déjà pleines de sang. Elles regardèrent Harry faire, toujours effrayées.

Bien, maintenant j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce dont vous avez exactement rêvé?

Lily s'apprêtait à expliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Harry fit signe à sa future mère de se taire, et se releva pour faire face au directeur, qui paraissait surpris de le voir.

MonsieurZackyresh?Que faites vous...

Pas le temps des explications professeur. Il me faudrait rapidement une plume de Fumseck et du sang de licorne.

Je...

Harry fixa le directeur avec des yeux fermes, et il finit par acquiescer.

Très bien, je vous apporte ça où?

Ici, je commence la potion, faites vite!

moi!

Kikou everybody! Me revoilà avec la suite, désolé pour le temps que ça a mis mais en bonne vacancière qui se respecte je suis partie durant plus de deux semaines, et j'ai fait plein de trucs. Mais bon, me revoilà pour la suite, avec plein d'idées et de chapitres à écrire! Celui ci est petit, mais c'est aprce que le suivant sera bien plus long!

Soit, je suis contente de m'y remettre, et on se retrouve dans moins d'une semaine pour la suite!

Bisous a tous, et REVIEWS!

Siria, la fille de l'ombre toute 

Onalurca: merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de voir que tu restes fidèle a marée noire, (et a totalement serpentard! Lol) et j'attends ton avis avec impatience!

Diony: merci beaucoup! Je continue, même si j'ai rpis dut emps mnt je reste chez moi donc les chapitres arriveront plus régulièrement! Bisous bisous, et merci de me lire!

Clara: merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimes toujours, et n'hésite pas a me donner ton avis, ca fait toujours plaisir!

Crystal yuy: elle a surpris une conversation que Harry se faisait a lui-même dans la salle sur demande... elle a rapidement compris qui il était! Sinon, merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!

Hélène: merci beaucoup, et non je n'abandonne pas! Je continue vaillament tant que j'ai des reviews!ziboux a toi aussi!

Thomot512: merci ebaucoup, et j'espère que ça te plait toujours, que tu continue de me lire et que tu me laisseras ton avis! Lol bisoux!

Ginny: il est aps arrivé très rapidement (vacances oblige) mais maintenant ça devrait aller plsu rapidement! Ziboux, et j'espère voir une review de ta part!

Twwo:

tizia mumus siri: désolé pour la longueur, mais je préfère souvent faire des plus petits, que des plus longs ou j'abandonne souvent en plein milieu! Alors je coupe en deux, ca marche mieux... j'essayerai de faire un effort, promis!

Potterette: merci beaucoup! Ons e voit au prochain chapitre, qui devrais être début de semaine prochaine! Ziboux

Prima: merci beaucoup! Lolll je continue, bientôt la suite, promis! Ziboux a toi, et continue de me donner ton avis!

Laika la louve: argh j'ai un énorme prob avec msn! Parait qu'il s'ouvre dès que j'allume mon pc et qu'il se ferme dès que j'éteint mon pc mais moi plus moyen d'y accéder! Argh! Je comprends pas... enfin mon père arrange le prob cette aprem, donc ca devrait etre arrangé pour ce soir! Je t'en prie, connecte toi! Sinon ben merci pour ta review, et j'espère que t'aimes toujours!

little mayna: je l'ai remis, tu peux le lire! J'espère que tu aimeras le 9, et celui ci evidemment! Ziboux....


End file.
